Tell Me Why
by Woor Energy
Summary: La famille Sommet était on ne peut plus banale : Un futur scientifique, un pervers, un rêveur, une pimbêche, un adolescent lambda et une victime, tous frères et sœur. Cependant, le destin décide qu'elle n'a pas assez souffert jusqu'à maintenant. "Tell me why does everything that I love get taken away from me..." [Fanfic à chapitres - Deathfic - dessin de couverture par Bariusagi]
1. Prologue

_Yop bande de gens que j'aime bien ! Voila une nouvelle Fanfic (encore une autre que je vais mettre trois ans à terminer... J'aime vivre dangereusement, oui xD)_  
 _Et je dois remercier un pote aka "JeNeDiraiPasSonNomParcequ'IlVeutPas" ou plus communément "Gertrude" (si j'ai osé, mec (la bise)), parce que c'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée. Et je vous spoil tout de suite : À part Mathieu et le Panda qui n'apparaîtra que plus tard, les personnalités de SLG vont mourir. Mdr c'est le fun. Mais c'est surtout les frères -et la sœur- de Mathieu, donc ouais il est schizophrène parce qu'il voit crever tout les gens de sa famille. Dans un sens. 'Fin j'ai la flemme d'expliquer. Mais vous aller comprendre à force de lire !_

 _Je laisse pour le moment en rating T, on verra si je change en cours de route ou pas parce que certaines morts risquent d'être assez violentes. Ah et il ne s'agit que d'un prologue pour le moment._

 _Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Si l'on devait décrire précisément la famille Sommet, ce serait : Des personnes éparpillées en tout âges et tous lieux mais qui restaient un minimum solidaire. Ce n'était pas réellement une famille à ennuis, bien que chacun soient... Assez complexes à leur manière.

L'aîné, ou le surdoué de la famille, entamait son année de terminale Scientifique, se sentant comme un poisson dans l'eau pendant les cours de Physique-Chimie et de Mathématiques. Ses parents l'avaient bien compris et étaient heureux pour lui, bien qu'inquiets de le voir bosser jours et nuits sans relâche jusqu'à l'épuisement total.  
Le suivant était à peine plus jeune que lui. Et, si son frère suivait ses cours avec assiduité, même ceux dont il éprouvait une profonde envie de se pendre comme la Philosophie, ce jeune adulte, en revanche, prenait un malin plaisir à les sécher. Étonnamment, les seuls cours auxquels ils aimait assister étaient ceux de Sport, sûrement pour les arguments très avancés de ses camarades au féminin que ces dernières se faisaient un plaisir de montrer aux garçons. Et il avait quand même réussi à ne jamais redoubler, un exploit, bien que les heures de colle et les exclusions pleuvaient sur lui en permanence.

Celui d'après, âgé d'à peu près seize ans, était complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il était d'un naturel rêveur et imaginatif, mais depuis un certain temps, il était beaucoup moins concentré sur ses cours. Cela inquiétait un peu ses parents, car même s'il était plus du genre à se reposer sous l'ombre d'un arbre en été plutôt que de rester deux heures à un bureau, il était un minimum attentif. Bah après tout c'était un adolescent, c'est normal.

Les deux suivants avaient le même âge et avaient la chance d'être dans la même classe : L'une était superficielle, ce qui avait le don d'énerver ses frères, son aîné en tête de liste, et l'autre était assez terre à terre voire même plutôt mature pour son âge. Si ses frères -et sa sœur- n'aimaient pas leur prénoms et se faisaient appeler par des surnoms par les potentiels camarades et/ou collègues, ce dernier, Mathieu, n'avait aucune raison de le cacher.  
Le cadet, quant à lui, était un peu la victime de la famille. Très pleurnichard et peureux, il passait plus de temps à tenter de trouver des coins tranquilles pendant les récréations et de se mettre à l'écart dans les salles de cours pour fuir les autres élèves qu'autre chose. Ils ne les supportaient plus...

Mais malgré ces petits défauts que chacun cultivaient, ils n'en restaient pas moins soudés entre eux et s'aimaient à leur manière... Bien que la manière du plus pervers des frères était quelque peu étrange. Mais bon, les autres apprenaient à faire avec.

Alors pourquoi nous pencher sur cette famille si elle n'a rien de spécial hors mis le nombre ahurissant d'enfants la composant, me demandez-vous ? Parce qu'elle est tout sauf banale. Parce qu'un jour, elle va apprendre que la vie n'est ni rose, ni facile, et que n'importe quoi de terrible peut nous tomber sur la gueule en une fraction de seconde. Parce que chaque famille doit traverser des épreuves pour en ressortir plus grandies... Ou, à l'inverse, se sentir détruites et demander au bon Dieu ce qu'elles avaient mérité pour avoir un sort aussi cruel.


	2. CHP 1 - Hero

_Salutations, et voila le premier chapitre de Tell Me Why ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'essaye de prendre mon temps pour introduire le quotidien des personnages, ne pas aller trop vite mais ne pas vous ennuyer non plus. Si vous avez des critiques **CONSTRUCTIVES** à émettre, allez-y, après tout je suis aussi là pour m'améliorer :D_  
 _Si vous ne comprenez pas un des éléments de l'histoire, n'hésitez surtout pas à me demander, je me ferai un plaisir de vous l'expliquer !_

 _Concernant les chapitres qui seront postés au fur et à mesure, j'écris toujours autant de manière irrégulière, mais j'essayerai d'en ajouter un à chaque fin de semaine. Il est possible que je prenne du retard, que je modifie les dates, etc, donc ne paniquez pas si d'ici la semaine prochaine le chapitre 2 n'est toujours pas là._

 _ **MESSAGE POUR LES POTENTIELS LECTEURS DE POKE-SHOWS** : Je laisse, pour le moment, ce crossover en suspens. Je pense que vous l'avez remarqué, mais en ce moment, je suis incapable d'écrire ne serait-ce qu'un seul texte un minimum joyeux. Soit il virera de toute façon dans un trip glauque, soit en Crackfic (se référer à Devilry), soit en étron, et j'ai envie de soigner cette Fanfic au maximum tout en gardant son côté humoristique, limite grotesque. Donc voila, je la reprendrai quand j'en aurai la motivation et l'inspiration ^^ Excusez-moi encore, ce n'est vraiment pas digne d'un auteur de prendre autant de retard._

 _Evidemment, je continue EALF (pour celles qui restent à passer et celles qui voudraient repasser, éventuellement. Celles qui ne sont jamais apparues seront prioritaires bien sûr) et Unknown Pairings. Etant donné que ce sont des recueils, je me permets de poster des OS et/ou drabbles un peu quand je le souhaite._

 _Et maintenant, enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Un repas assez banal se déroulait dans la demeure des Sommet en ce mois de Janvier. Hors mis les deux aînés, l'un voulant à tout prix quitter la table pour terminer ses devoirs, l'autre ne souhaitant pas supporter une minute de plus la niaiserie que dégageait cette soirée, tous les adolescents riaient et discutaient gaiement entre eux. Le cadet avait, certes, passé une journée plus que merdique à cause des autres élèves qui s'amusaient à le tourmenter sans cesse, mais sa famille arrivait toujours à lui redonner le sourire.

"Fiston ? L'interpella son père. Je te vois tout le temps traîner avec une veste ou un pull à la maison en ce moment. Tu sais qu'on a activé le chauffage depuis longtemps ?

-J-Je sais... Mais moi, j'ai un peu froid ! Puis je suis assez frileux, tu sais..."

Mr Sommet, perplexe, haussa les épaules avant de retourner à son assiette.

Ce fut au bout d'une bonne demi-heure que tous purent enfin quitter la table après l'avoir débarrassée et vaquer à leurs occupations. Le plus âgé s'empressa d'aller prendre une douche afin de continuer à travailler tranquillement. Il voulait absolument avoir son baccalauréat du premier coup, et avec mention, quitte à ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit jusqu'en Juin s'il le fallait !  
Sa mère entra timidement dans sa chambre et prit place sur la chaise vide à ses côtés. Il releva enfin la tête de ses calculs, posa son stylo et se força à lui sourire.

"Tout va bien, maman ?

-Oui mon chéri, je te remercie. Mais toi, tout va bien ? Pourquoi ne pas aller te reposer un peu ?

-Me reposer ? Mais c'est une perte de temps, je n'en ai pas besoin !"

Mme Sommet eu un léger pincement au cœur à l'entente des paroles de son fils, mais décida d'insister.

"Tu restes dans ta chambre à étudier tous les week-end... Je sais que les sciences te passionnent, mais tu es bientôt majeur ! Tu peux sortir, aller voir des amis, fréquenter des jeunes filles de ton âge...

-Je n'ai aucuns amis, sois un minimum réaliste. Dans ma classe, on m'apprécie uniquement parce que j'accepte de donner les réponses pour les contrôles. Ils sont tous hypocrites, tu sais. Et puis, de toute façon..." Le jeune homme, anxieux, baissa le regard et déglutit. "Les... Les filles ne m'intéressent pas."

La mère resta silencieuse un certain temps, puis se mit à sourire le plus tendrement du monde. Elle s'avança et déposa un baiser sur le crâne de l'aîné.

"Bonne nuit, mon fils. N'oublie pas que je t'aime comme tu es.

-...Moi aussi, je t'aime, maman... Merci.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier."

La concernée lui sourit une nouvelle et dernière fois, cette fois-ci à pleines dents, et sortit de l'antre du plus grand afin d'aller rejoindre son mari qui regardait la télévision au salon.

* * *

La chambre du cadet était plongée dans l'obscurité, à l'exception d'une petite lampe de chevet posée sur sa table de nuit. L'intéressé était avachi sur son lit, un bras étendu dans le vide et l'autre bloqué derrière sa nuque. Du coin de l'œil, il fixait la casquette qu'il portait tout le temps et que son père lui avait offerte il y a cinq ans, posée sur le meuble juste à sa gauche.  
Tout en se rasseyant sur son matelas, il releva les manches de sa veste qu'il portait depuis déjà quelques jours. Cinq, précisément. Ses yeux s'embuèrent peu à peu de larmes de douleur. Mais il en avait assez de devoir se contenir et de sourire comme un abruti pour que personne ne soit au courant de rien.  
De ses doigts fins, il retraça les marques indélébiles qui étaient ancrées dans sa peau bien plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Il le savait, sa réaction avait été idiote, mais cela lui avait fait tant de bien... Il s'était senti libéré du poids que ses bourreaux lui infligeaient depuis quatre ans. Quatre longues années. Même si c'était loin d'être la solution.  
De toute manière, qui pourrait l'aider ? Sa famille ne le prendrait jamais au sérieux et le traiterait de pleurnichard. Ils le jugeaient déjà pour sa passion démesurée à l'égard des jeux vidéos...

Il saisit son MP3, ses écouteurs qu'il brancha et vissa dans ses oreilles, et lança "Hero" de Superchick avant de se laisser tomber contre son lit. La voix calme et féminine de la chanteuse le calmait, et il déplaça lentement sa main jusqu'au tiroir de sa table de chevet pour y retirer un petit objet aiguisé et brillant.

 _"It's not like you hate him or want him to die_  
 _But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide..." *_

Encore une nuit à pleurer seul, dans ce lit glacé.

* * *

Les yeux bleus pâles -quasi translucides- du plus tête en l'air des Sommet étaient posés sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et, en réalité, il avait envie de ne rien faire. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait, bien qu'il ai déjà sa petite idée sur la question.  
Il se sentait vide de toutes émotions depuis un certain temps. À force de passer son temps à rêvasser, à réfléchir, à se fabriquer un univers, il finissait forcément par se poser des questions sur sa propre existence.

Parfois, il haïssait son imagination et sa réflexion un peu trop avancée.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, exténué. Il en avait plus qu'assez de réfléchir, il devait juste oublier et faire semblant. Encore.  
La pièce se remplit d'une odeur particulière. La plus relaxante des odeurs, selon lui.  
Il aurait bien voulu être un écrivain. Se sentir aimé pour ce qu'il était, ce qu'il faisait, et non pas pour celui qu'il faisait semblant d'être. Il aimait s'exprimer par la plume et danser avec les lettres. Il n'y avait rien de mieux, à son avis.  
Le jeune homme soupira et recracha la fumée de son roulé. Ces merdes le tueraient un jour, et il le savait. Mais tant qu'il était encore en vie, autant en profiter.

* * *

Vendredi matin. Tous les enfants Sommet étaient actuellement en cours : Un au collège, seul, et tous les autres au lycée. Le benjamin était un peu triste que ses frères et sa soeur ne soient plus avec lui... Il avait si hâte de s'en aller d'ici !  
Alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé un endroit isolé, de la musique résonnant dans ses oreilles, deux garçons de sa classe -bourreaux parmi tant d'autres- vinrent le voir avec un sourire en coin.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-il en retirant ses écouteurs, méfiant.

-Mélissa nous a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de toi, mais qu'elle osait pas te le dire, affirma le premier.

-Tu devrais y aller lui dire toi, si t'as pas trop peur !" Ajouta le second.

Les yeux du gamin s'illuminèrent, et il se pencha afin d'apercevoir la jeune fille qui discutait avec ses amies. Un sourire presque niais se dessina sur son visage. Mélissa... Il était dingue d'elle depuis le début de l'année ! Elle était si jolie, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux couleur noisette, son visage si jovial, son corps resplendissant... Elle n'avait aucun défaut. Et, même s'il les découvraient un jour, il serait prêt à l'accepter telle qu'elle était. En réalité, il aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle.  
Le coeur gonflé à bloc d'espoir, il rangea son MP3 dans son sac, et se leva afin de se diriger vers l'élue de son coeur, sans remarquer ses "messagers" pris d'un incontrôlable fou rire. Le jeune inspira un coup et tapota son épaule.

"Hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, le nabot ?"

Le susnommé fut à peine blessé de sa remarque, il était beaucoup trop hypnotisé par les lèvres pulpeuses et mises en valeur par du rouge à lèvres carmin de son interlocutrice.

"Euh... Je... J-Je... Je voulais juste te dire que...

-Que quoi ?! Scanda-t-elle, perdant patience.

-Que j-je... Je t'aime !"

Mélissa écarquilla les yeux, surprise, avant d'exploser de rire devant le visage rouge de honte de l'adolescent. Ses amies, ayant également entendu la déclaration, se moquèrent à leur tour.

"T'as cru quoi, sérieusement ? Que t'avais la moindre chance avec _moi_ ?! T'es trop con mon pauvre, tu me mérite pas ! Je veux pas sortir avec un minable dans ton genre !"

Le petit fut brisé au fur et à mesure de la tirade de son élue. Peu à peu, les élèves se rassemblèrent autour de lui, le pointant du doigt et riant de son malheur. Mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Sa peine était bien trop grande. Son coeur était meurtri.

Il se rendit soudain compte d'un détail.

Sa veste.

Il avait oublié sa veste. Et c'est là qu'il prit enfin la peine d'écouter les insultes des autres. "Hé, regarde, il a des marques sur le bras, cet espèce de dépressif !" "Tu crois qu'il a envie de se suicider ?" "Bah, bon débarras, personne va le regretter !"

Les larmes aux yeux, il réagit enfin et s'enfuit du cercle d'élèves qui s'était formé tout en bousculant quelques uns d'entre eux. Il se mit à courir dehors sans s'arrêter malgré son soudain point de côté, déterminé à rentrer chez lui. Il était certain d'avoir entendu un surveillant l'appeler, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait s'enfuir de ce cauchemar.

* * *

L'aîné reposa son stylo sur la table et se pencha en arrière, contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il vit d'emblée quelques personnes de sa classe s'approcher de lui.

"T'as terminé ? Demanda l'un.

-Oui, tiens." Répondit le matheux en lui tendant sa copie.

Le groupe s'éloigna vers un autre coin de la salle d'étude. Le jeune Sommet, lui, posa son sac sur la table et s'affala dessus. Il posa un instant son regard sur son frère, Mathieu, lisant tranquillement un livre au fond de la pièce. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire gentiment lorsqu'il releva la tête, sourire qui lui fut rendu.  
Malgré tout, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout.. Sa tête lui tournait, il était pris d'incessants vertiges, de maux de ventre, et avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts... Peut-être aurait-il dû manger un peu ce matin ? Bah, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de travailler.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre à sa droite, et, perplexe, il releva les yeux. Il vit une fille de sa classe, Cindy, se tenir debout à côté de lui, droite comme un I. Il se redressa légèrement et replaça correctement ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez.

"Désolé Cindy, les autres copient mon devoir là-bas, il va falloir que tu attends un peu avant de-

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça, je l'ai déjà terminé. Je peux ?" Demanda-t-elle en désignant la chaise face à lui.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'accord, et la petite brune prit place avant de reprendre la parole.

"Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup parlés jusqu'ici, et que de ce fait, je te connais à peine, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir que tu trimais comme un malade au point d'être à deux doigts de t'endormir en cours ou de t'évanouir dans la cour.

-Et alors ? qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Répliqua le jeune homme, sur la défensive.

-Je m'inquiète, tu sais. Tu as vu comme tu es beaucoup plus agressif qu'avant ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, tu manques de sommeil et de nourriture, ça se voit.

-Tais-toi. Si je me tue à la tâche, c'est pour avoir mon bac, et je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut te concerner.

-Réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire, je ne te veux pas de mal, loin de là. Fais attention à toi."

Sur ce, Cindy sortit de la salle en lui accordant un dernier sourire rassurant. De quoi se mêlait cette petite curieuse, bon sang ? Comme si son état la regardait en quoi que ce soit !

"Frangin ? Ça va ? Lui demanda Mathieu qui s'était approché. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

-Rien d'important. Retourne à ta place, Mathieu." Lui ordonna l'aîné avec une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

* * *

La seule adolescente de la famille soupira en mourant d'ennui. Les matières scientifiques étaient sans doute les pires à son goût. Elle ne comprendrait jamais son frère aîné !  
Mais en ce moment, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : De quelqu'un à aimer. Elle voulait trouver _LA_ personne qui lui ferait vivre une histoire d'amour parfaite, pour se marier avec elle, fonder une famille... Vivre heureuse. Oh, elle savait bien qu'elle était jeune et qu'elle avait le temps pour trouver une personne adéquat, mais elle avait tellement hâte. Et contrairement à ce que ses frères pouvaient penser, elle n'était pas si superficielle que ça, et loin d'être stupide, juste un peu naïve, sûrement.

La jeune fille avait eu le temps d'observer ses camarades depuis le début de l'année, et aucun ne lui plaisait. Elle commençait vraiment à désespérer ! Et même si elle n'était pas un canon de beauté comme ses camarades de classe, elle ne se jugeait pas trop mal malgré sa poitrine un peu trop développée pour son âge. Ce qui lui valait de nombreuses œillades de la part des garçons les plus pervers.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula de manière totalement classique pour les Sommet. Vers dix-sept heures trente, seuls la soeur et l'un des frères qui avait préféré séché son cours de Français étaient rentrés. Tandis que la jeune blonde s'enferma directement dans sa chambre, l'autre se rendit dans la cuisine, jetant son sac sur le canapé du salon. Il remarqua sa mère en pleurs à table, visiblement morte d'angoisse.

"Maman...?

-Mon chéri... C'est ton petit frère... Il est rentré à pieds du collège en pleurs et s'est enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée... Il n'a pas voulu m'ouvrir, et je suis vraiment... Vraiment inquiète... J'ai appelé ton père au travail, il m'a promis de lui parler ce soir, mais-

-Je vais le voir."

Sous les yeux embués de sa mère, le pervers se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la chambre de son plus jeune frère, la mâchoire crispée. Il savait que le collège n'était pas tendre avec lui, mais de là à ce qu'il revienne de l'école en chialant... Le directeur allait entendre parler de lui et de ses poings dès demain !  
Arrivé à sa chambre, il toqua à la porte. Il entendit la voix faible du petit geek lui demander de s'en aller, mais il insista.

"Ouvre-moi, c'est un ordre.

-Non, s'il te plaît... J'ai besoin d'être seul...

-OUVRE-MOI GAMIN, C'EST UN ORDRE !" Répéta-t-il, plus menaçant

Le susnommé déglutit bruyamment et frémit. Lorsque son frère l'appelait "Gamin" avec un ton si ferme, en général, il valait mieux lui obéir dans la seconde qui suivait sous peine de subir son courroux. Il déverrouilla donc la porte et l'ouvrit timidement. L'aîné ne se fit pas prier et entra avant de prendre le gosse par les épaules.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, nom de Dieu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ont fait ?!

-Mais... Mais rien !

-RIEN ?! Alors t'es revenu du bahut en chialant comme une fiotte pour rien ?! Te fous pas de ma gueule !"

Le cadet recula, effrayé, et les larmes se remirent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Alors que le plus vieux s'apprêtait à s'excuser de son comportement un peu excessif -car oui, lorsqu'il était inquiet pour quelqu'un auquel il tenait, il ne se contrôlait plus-, il remarqua du coin de l'œil les marques cicatrisées sur les avants-bras. Il écarquilla les yeux et en perdit ses mots.  
Le benjamin ne compris pas tout de suite, et suivit le regard du plus âgé avant de comprendre sa seconde erreur de la journée.

"Non mais... attends... Je peux tout t'expliquer... S'il te plaît...

-...Petit frère...

-...

-...Faut que je me calme, là."

Il s'enfuit de la chambre en claquant la porte, avant d'aller se réfugier dans la sienne. Il fallait absolument qu'il se détende, peu importe la manière.  
D'une main tremblante, il sortit son paquet de clopes de l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, suivi d'une bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait volé à son père. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, sortit un briquet de sa poche et alluma sa cigarette qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

Ses doigts étaient toujours pris de violents tressaillements, mais la fumée du bâton de nicotine l'apaisait peu à peu. Il se passa sa main de libre dans les cheveux qui commençait sérieusement à tirer sur le châtain.

Peut-être avait-il fait une erreur de commencer à fumer si jeune. Mais peu importe.

/\/\/\

 _* Traduction pour les non adeptes de la langue de Shakespeare :_

 _"Ce n'est pas comme si on le détestait ou comme si on voulait qu'il meurt  
Mais peut-être que lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, il pense au suicide..."_

 _Et vous pensez que la Fille va être peinarde posée dans son coin ? Que nenni. Mais vous verrez ça plus tard. Muhahaha._

 _Ah, et concernant l'homosexualité du Prof, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va y avoir de la Romance. C'est juste un élément de sa personnalité ajouté pour qu'il partage un genre de secret avec sa mère, mais je le répète, il n'y A PAS DE YAOI. NADA, QUE DALLE. Donc pas la peine de venir sur cette Fanfic avec un paquet de mouchoir en dans l'espoir de bubuller jusqu'à vous noyer sous votre salive._

 _À bientôt !_


	3. CHP 2 - Fear Of The Dark

_Bonchour bande de prostiputes atteintes d'Ebola, et voici le second chapitre de Tell Me Why ! Je viens de le finir à l'instant (bon pour vous ça doit être aujourd'hui... Mais en fait je l'ai terminé Jeudi soir, moi qui avait peur d'être en retard xD), et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour les critiques constructives que certains m'ont apportées, promis j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour vous pondre un texte de qualité ! Et merci évidemment à tous ceux qui lisent, même les lecteurs fantômes, ça prouve que vous vous y intéressez, et ça me fait plaisir !_

 _Et merci encore à Gertrude pour ses conseils avisés. Que ferai-je sans toi ? /insérer ici musique de film romantique/_

 _D'ailleurs, merci encore à mimilia-reveuse de m'avoir prévenue, mais le cadet désigne tous les gosses entre le plus grand et le plus petit, et le benjamin le plus petit, donc. J'avais confondu les deux, je me sens conne ahah #WoorLaConne #LeRetourDuHTLégendaire Du coup si vous étiez un peu perdus (admettons), je vous retrace l'ordre des mioches Sommet de l'aîné jusqu'au benjamin, donc : Le Prof - le Patron - le Hippie - Mathieu et la Fille (oui ils sont jumeaux) - le Geek_

 _En revanche je ne vous dirait pas l'ordre des morts des personnages, pas envie, ahah, puis ce serait encore plus vous spoiler. Vous voulez aussi que je vous dises comment ils meurent, peut-être ? Bande de p'tits cons va._

 _Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

La tête du jeune homme était lourde. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait, c'est comme si ses yeux étaient bandés, ou bien il se trouvait dans une pièce si sombre qu'on ne distinguait pas la moindre silhouette. Peut-être était-ce la seconde hypothèse puisque qu'il ne sentait rien de particulier sur son visage, hors mis ses lunettes.  
Sans la moindre maîtrise sur lui-même, il se mit à avancer droit devant lui, et ce, sans rencontrer un seul obstacle. Il commençait à paniquer, où était-il ? Puis surtout, que faisait-il là ? Il n'avait plus aucun souvenirs de ce qu'il aurait pu faire avant afin de se retrouver dans cette situation, et cela l'énervait au plus haut point... Il voulait absolument avoir le contrôle sur tout, à commencer par son corps qui refusait de lui obéir.

Finalement, il vit au loin une porte blanche. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes, tout au plus, pour l'atteindre. Il put s'arrêter de marcher et l'inspecta donc de plus près : Il reconnaissait bien là sa porte de chambre, ce qui l'étonna de nouveau, mais à la différence qu'elle semblait bien plus vieille, comme si on n'était plus entré dans la pièce depuis des années. Elle était pleine de poussière et de toiles d'araignées.  
Avec une assurance qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il ignora les toiles collantes un peu partout et appuya sur la poignée avant de pousser le panneau en bois qui se mit à grincer.

À l'instar de la porte, la chambre aussi semblait désertée depuis belle lurette. Les murs, les meubles, les objets, tout était usé et poussiéreux. Tout... Y compris la personne avachie sur son bureau.  
Le garçon crut avoir la berlue un instant. C'était lui, l'homme de dos, non ? Il avait le même type d'habits, la même corpulence... C'était bien lui, pas vrai ?

Désormais déboussolé, presque mal à l'aise, il s'approcha lentement et posa une main sur l'épaule de son double. Ce dernier, toujours allongé sur le bureau, releva lentement la tête vers le concerné. Il ne dit rien pendant un court instant, mais l'autre put voir l'état catastrophique dans lequel était son pauvre corps. Des cernes beaucoup plus grand que ceux qu'il avait actuellement, des yeux rouges et exorbités, des morceaux de cheveux manquants à certains endroits de son crâne, comme s'il se les étaient arrachés, une peau pâle, si cadavérique qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était transparente, les verres de ses lunettes étaient brisés, et il avait perdu au moins une vingtaine de kilos. Ses joues étaient creuses, ses bras squelettiques. Une larme quitta le coin de son œil, alors qu'il ne bougeait pas, abasourdi.  
Il ressemblait à un monstre.

Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que cette personne en face de lui, assise à son propre bureau, c'était lui. Il était tellement effrayant... Tellement... Il n'arrivait même pas à mettre un mot précis sur son impression. En tout cas, il ressentait un profond sentiment de malaise.

Alors qu'il allait prononcer quelque chose, le fantôme tira un des tiroirs du meuble qui grinça, tout comme la porte, et en sortit une pistolet qu'il braqua sur sa tempe. Tout se déroulait beaucoup trop vite.

"Non !

 _-Maybe your mind is playing tricks."_

/\/\/\

L'aîné se réveilla en sursaut au moment où la détonation se fit entendre. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas vu la tête de son double tapisser les murs de sa chambre de sang frais. Il était certain que cela aurait rajouté un traumatisme en plus de ce rêve étrange.  
Tiens ? Il s'était endormi sur son bureau ? Peu importe, il devait être un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Il décida donc d'aller se préparer un énième café pour tenir le coup sans se soucier de l'état de son corps. Il saisit donc la tasse à sa gauche et se rendit à la cuisine.  
Un jour, sa mère, passionnée par la psychanalyse, lui avait dit que les rêves avaient souvent un double sens, ou un message caché, quelque chose comme ça. Comme prévenir d'un danger dans un futur proche, par exemple. Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Lui, ce qu'il aimait, c'était les choses concrètes et incontestables, pas de vagues hypothèses sur les rêves et les visions des gens.

Par contre, il ne comprenait pas le sens de la phrase qu'il avait prononcée... _"Peut-être que ton esprit te joues des tours"_ s'il traduisait bien. Qu'Est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ca n'avait aucune sens de prononcer ça dans le vent !

Alors qu'il lavait sa tasse dans l'évier avant d'y faire de nouveau couler du café, il vit son frère à peine plus jeune que lui, à la fenêtre, une bouteille de whisky à la main et une cigarette dans l'autre. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui.

"Tu m'avais promis d'arrêter.

-Ta gueule."

Le silence. Froid et pesant. Le plus vieux sentait que rester ici pour insister et l'empêcher de se bousiller la santé était une mauvaise idée. Il fit donc réchauffer sa tasse sans dire un mot de plus.

"J'suis rentré plus tôt, aujourd'hui, intervint le pervers qui daigna enfin regarder son aîné.

-Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Si tu veux sécher les cours, c'est bien. Mais ça ne t'aideras pas pour ton avenir.

-C'est pas ça le problème. Maman m'a dit que le moucheron est rentré en chialant de l'école aujourd'hui, et qu'il est resté enfermé dans sa chambre.

-Tu sais pourquoi ? Fit-il, soudainement inquiet.

-J'en sais rien. Il a sûrement pété les plombs à cause des autres connards de son collège, va savoir. Le truc c'est que..." Il réprima -du moins du mieux qu'il put- une violente toux qui lui brûlait la gorge, puis il put reprendre. "...Le truc c'est que j'ai vu des marques sur ses bras. Et crois-moi, c'est pas de simples égratignures qu'il a pu se faire en se cassant la gueule."

Le plus grand failli s'étouffer avec sa salive à l'entente de ses mots. Ses yeux s'agrandirent derrière ses verres de lunettes, et il ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes. Le cadet sourit de manière ironique, peut-être légèrement triste.

"Mais tu... Enfin... Tu lui as parlé ?

-J'ai essayé. Mais tu me connais, j'ai pas beaucoup de tact ni de patience.

-J'y vais, alors. D'ailleurs, tu ne sais pas où sont passés les parents ?

-Maman est partie chez une des greluches qui lui sert d'amie pour lui parler du morveux, et papa est encore au boulot."

D'une main désormais tremblante, l'ainé rouvrit le micro-ondes afin d'en tirer sa tasse brûlante et retourna à l'étage afin d'aller parler au benjamin, jetant un dernier regard à l'autre qui prenait une gorgée de whisky. Arrivé devant la chambre, il fut surpris de voir que la porte n'était pas fermée de l'intérieur. Il rentra donc dans la pièce, et vit son frère, allongé sur le matelas, tourner la tête vers lui.

"Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandait-il d'un ton plus perplexe qu'agressif.

-D'après toi, de quoi pourrais-je te parler ?"

Il se permit de poser son café sur le bureau du plus jeune et de s'asseoir sur le bord de son matelas. Le concerné se redressa tout en ramenant ses genoux contre lui.

"Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien remarqué avant de ce qu'il t'arrivais... Tu sais, je travaille beaucoup plus qu'avant ces derniers temps pour mon bac, donc je n'ai pas tellement le temps de m'occuper de toi ou des autres... Mais si j'avais su, je-

-Si tu avais su, tu aurais enterré le problème, comme tous les autres qui me regardaient pleurer dans la cour." Le coupa le fan de jeux vidéos d'un air grave.

Le plus âgé fut blessé de la remarque du gosse, et s'approcha de lui pour lui maintenir fermement les épaules. Ils ne se lâchèrent ainsi plus du regard.

"Ecoute-moi bien : Je t'interdis de dire des choses aussi horribles ! Je tiens à toi, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne, idiot ! Et s'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne supporterais pas, c'est de te voir tomber en dépression ou ne serait-ce te voir continuer à vivre avec des séquelles de ta scolarité !"

L'adolescent, légèrement effrayé, resta silencieux, avant qu'une larme ne vienne dévaler sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un dos de sa main mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

"Excuse-moi si j'ai pu te paraître un peu violent... Mais je suis vraiment inquiet pour toi. Alors promets-moi de prévenir quelqu'un si tu te fais embêter à l'école, et... Surtout d'arrêter _ça_ , dit-il en désignant ses bras couverts par un pull qu'il venait de récupérer dans son armoire.

-Mais comment-

-Il me l'a dit.

-...Il s'est beaucoup énervé, tout à l'heure. Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ?

-Non, surtout ne penses pas une telle chose. Il est juste... Comment dire... Très impulsif, peut-être ? Colérique ? Il serait dur de définir son caractère avec précision. Enfin, sois sûr qu'il ne te reproche rien, c'est promis."

Le benjamin hocha la tête avant de se blottir dans les bras rassurants -quoiqu'un peu plus maigres qu'avant- du futur scientifique.

"Je t'aime, grand frère... Murmura-t-il.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, et je serai toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi.

-Et toi, tu me promets que ça va ? Tu es bizarre.

-...

-...

-...Oui. Oui, tout va bien, je te le promets. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi." Répondit-il enfin en déglutissant.

Suspicieux, le gosse décida de ne pas insister, se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment le plus approprié pour le questionner, et le laissa finalement repartir après l'avoir remercié. Le plus grand récupéra sa tasse à café et alla s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre pour continuer à travailler.

* * *

Le repas se passa de manière un peu moins animée que d'habitude. Les deux parents étaient enfin à la maison, la mère n'avait pas plus parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé, et quant au père, ses deux fils ainé l'avaient convaincus qu'ils étaient allés parler au plus jeune, et qu'il était donc inutile d'aller en rajouter une couche. Il n'insista pas, se disant que les plus grands géraient bien la situation, mais n'hésiterait pas à intervenir si ce genre d'évènement se reproduisait à l'avenir, le tout en resserrant la cravate grise autour de son cou. À croire qu'il aimait plus cette foutue cravate que sa propre femme.

Le week-end fut tout aussi maussade et excessivement long. Certains en arrivaient presque à regretter les cours -sauf le petit geek de la famille, cela allait de soi- et se sentaient mal à l'aise à cause de l'atmosphère soudain très pesante. C'est donc ainsi que Samedi, la seule fille des six enfants étaient partie chez sa meilleure amie, le rêveur et Mathieu au parc, tandis que les trois autres restèrent prostrés dans leurs chambres pour diverses raisons.

* * *

La fille Sommet riait aux éclats avec sa meilleure amie, Angela, toutes deux assises sur le lit de cette dernière. La blonde aux cheveux courts avait voulu fuir l'ambiance oppressante qui régnait chez elle, et s'était donc réfugiée chez son amie aux cheveux roux, ce qu'elle aimait bien faire. C'était d'ailleurs réciproque, bien qu'Angela avait un peu peur de son frère aîné vêtu uniquement de noir.

"J'te jure, des fois les garçons me saoulent vraiment trop... Soupira la fille aux yeux bleus en tapotant des doigts le rythme de la chanson qui défilait dans la chambre.

-Ah mais je te comprends trop ! C'est tous des pervers dégueulasses qui pensent qu'à te mater !

-J'espère que je tomberai sur quelqu'un de bien, un jour !"

En réalité, la fille Sommet était déjà tombée amoureuse d'un garçon qu'elle ne jugeait pas si méchant ou pervers que cela. Ce qui l'avait étonnée était le fait qu'il passait son temps -du moins pendant les heures d'étude ou les récréations- à se mettre debout sur sa chaise en se tenant au dossier et à secouer son bassin en parlant de crêpes. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir légèrement accéléré la dose sur les champignons magiques.

"Dis, tu l'as déjà fait avec un mec ? Demanda soudain Angela. Sans sentiments ni rien, juste pour le cul.

-Euh... Non, pas encore, j'attends encore un peu. Puis je pense que j'ai besoin d'aimer la personne avant de coucher avec.

-T'es pas drôle ! On aurait pu avoir quelque chose en commun à partager !

-Tu veux dire que t'as déjà-

-Evidemment. Aujourd'hui, coucher à quinze ans, c'est normal ! Mais si tu veux un conseil, ne mets jamais de capotes."

La blonde écarquilla les yeux. Comment ? Sa mère lui avait pourtant toujours dit faire justement attention pendant des rapport sexuels ! Elle aurait été trop mère poule avec elle ? Ou aurait essayé de lui faire peur pour ne pas qu'elle ai le moindre contact avec un autre homme ?

"Mais pourquoi ?

-Déjà ça amplifie les sensations ; tout le monde te dira le contraire, mais c'est faux. Puis ça sert à rien de se protéger ! Tout le monde a peur d'attraper une maladie ou de tomber enceinte, mais on est jeunes, puis si on fait attention, il n'y a pas de problèmes !

-C'est vrai que t'as raison !" Répondit-elle en riant.

Après tout, elle était jeune, elle avait encore toute la vie devant elle, que pourrait-il donc lui arriver de si terrible ?

* * *

Entre tous les enfants de la famille, Mathieu et son frère, futur écrivain, étaient sûrement ceux qui arrivaient à se comprendre le mieux. Parfois, dans la cour ou pendant les sorties communes avec d'autres classes, ils leur arrivait de s'échanger ne serait-ce qu'un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Car eux seuls avaient les codes pour se déchiffrer. Ils étaient, bien sûr, proches de leurs frères et sœur, mais pas de la même manière.  
Mathieu, dos à l'arbre, saisit la main de son frère assis à ses côtés et lui sourit gentiment.

"Ca va ? Demandait-il pour entamer la discussion.

-Je vais bien pour l'instant, pourvu que ça dure. Et toi ?

-Tant que t'es là pour moi, ça ne peut qu'aller bien."

Ils sourirent en même temps. Cette conversation, ils l'ont eu des centaines, voire des milliers de fois peut-être, avec exactement les mêmes formulations. Ils répondaient autrement que lorsqu'ils ne se sentaient pas bien.

"J'suis content d'être au lycée, gros."

Mathieu rit légèrement, Oui, rit, car d'une, cette appellation, "gros", le faisait toujours au moins sourire, et de deux, il était tout le contraire : Maigre et petit. Il en complexait presque.

"Moi aussi. C'est plus calme que le collège.

-Puis tu te fais plus emmerder. C'est le plus important pour moi."

Le sourire du concerné s'effaça aussitôt, et sa main se retira doucement de l'emprise de sa jumelle. Le poète, surpris, tourna la tête vers son frère.

"Pardon Mathieu, je sais que c'est un sujet assez sensible pour toi, je voulais pas-

-Je les entend toujours, tu sais."

Les sourcils du fumeur de joints se froncèrent. Il se décala vers son frère et lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour le rapprocher davantage de lui.

"Va falloir que t'en parles, gros. À un moment donné ça va dégénérer, tu vas craquer et on va t'envoyer en hôpital psychiatrique. C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais mets-toi à ma place ! Tu te vois arriver devant les parents et dire "Salut j'entends des petites voix dans ma tête, et même que des fois elles me font changer radicalement d'humeur, c'est pour ça que je détestais le collège ! Vous avez compris le message ?" Sérieusement, là j'arrive pas à te comprendre.

-Mathieu...

-...Viens, on ferait mieux de rentrer. Il commence à faire nuit."

Le rêveur se résigna en soupirant en se releva de l'endroit où il était, suivi de Mathieu. Tous deux se mirent à marcher en direction de la maison.

Il regrettait d'avoir laisser son moyen de détente dans sa chambre. Parce que là il avait vraiment, mais vraiment besoin de tirer une latte. Il était beaucoup trop stressé à l'heure actuelle. Puis il n'aimait pas quand il faisait nuit...

/\/\/\

 _Je me rends compte que ce passage entre Mathieu et le Hippie fait très gay. Hm. xD Osef, c'est de l'amour fraternel._


	4. CHP 3 - Imagine

_Yop les enfants ! Désolé de mon monstrueux retard sur cette Fanfic, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ;-; Je suis actuellement chez ma chérie, et j'avais plus envie de passer du temps avec elle que d'écrire, ce qui est logique. Donc encore désolé, j'essayerai de faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus !_

 _Et je m'excuse auprès de ma chère petite Gertrude, je n'ai pas accès à Skype en ce moment, donc tu devras te contenter de lire directement. T'avais qu'à me passer ton numéro ou avoir un compte Twitter aussi, hein._

 _Enfin bref, bonne lecture, et encore désolé, désolé, désolé ! Voici un pénis pour me faire pardonner : 8=====D_

 _Je me permets de répondre à une revieweuse anonyme du nom de Bleu-ah (dat pseudo) : Merci de ta review ! Et je veux bien t'épouser /prend son micro/ FEAR OF THE DAAAAAAAAARK !  
Plus sérieusement, contente que cette Fanfic te plaise, pour moi c'est l'essentiel ^^  
_

 _Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Encore une autre semaine qui débutait. C'était une fin d'un Lundi et donc d'une journée de cours, rien de plus banal.

En revanche, ce qu'il se passait derrière le collège l'était beaucoup moins.

Ses poings, ses muscles, non, même tout son corps entier n'en pouvaient plus.

Son cœur s'affolait et battait de manière irrégulière.

Il sentait son sang bouillonner et palpiter dans ses veines.

Il se défoulait avec une telle hargne qu'il en était à la limite de s'évanouir.

Il tremblait. Il commençait à avoir beaucoup trop chaud.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Sa mâchoire crispée. Son corps arqué et couvert de sueur.

Il s'arrêta enfin, laissant ses deux victimes agoniser sur le goudron. Tout en se redressant, il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste noire avant de dégainer son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet et de se servir un bâton de nicotine qu'il alluma.

"Retenez bien la leçon, mes salopes. Personne touche à l'un de mes frères."

D'un pas qui se voulait nonchalant et décontracté, il s'éloigna tout en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. Mais au fond, il était stressé si jamais il y avait des représailles envers lui où son petit frère, bien qu'il refusait de se l'avouer. Ce genre de mec était du genre à aller pleurnicher dans les jupons de plus grands, et peut-être plus costauds que lui.  
En revanche, pas question d'aller toucher la grognasse qui avait brisé le cœur du petit, cette conne était capable de l'accuser de viol dans l'unique but de se venger. Salir son casier judiciaire ne le dérangeait pas, et au contraire cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose, mais il n'avait pas vraiment les moyens d'avoir un procès.

La fumée s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres pour s'évaporer dans l'air, le tout dans un soupir poussé par l'adolescent.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il reste sur ses gardes.

* * *

 _"Sommet, venez me voir à la fin de l'heure s'il vous plaît._

 _-Bien sûr monsieur."_

 _Le cœur de l'aîné s'était emballé d'un coup sous le stress. Jamais un professeur ne lui avait demandé de venir lui parler après les cours. Avait-il eu une mauvaise note à son dernier contrôle ? Ou bien avait-il perturbé le cours sans s'en rendre réellement compte ?_

 _Une fois que la sonnerie retentit dans l'établissement, tous les autres élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie après avoir marqué quelques mots incompréhensibles dans leurs agendas en guise de devoirs. L'aîné Sommet, lui, rangea ses affaires avant de se diriger vers le bureau du professeur._

 _"Sommet, je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins, fit le vieux en se levant de sa chaise, vous êtes l'un de mes meilleurs élèves. Vous êtes bosseur, motivé et intelligent. En tout cas, bien plus que la moyenne, et c'est très encourageant._

 _-Euh... Merci monsieur, mais je ne m'estime pas aussi... Doué, si l'on peut dire._

 _-C'est bien ça le problème, vous vous sous-estimez. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de vos capacités. Je suis sûr que vous aurez votre baccalauréat avec mention très facilement._

 _-Si vous le dites..."_

 _Le professeur contourna son bureau, passa devant son élève et se rendit au fond de la salle. Il disparut dans une petite pièce à l'arrière, avant d'en ressortir aussitôt sous les yeux intrigués de Sommet._

 _"Si vous n'aviez toujours pas compris, reprit l'adulte, en plus d'être un excellent élève, je vous porte une confiance quasi-aveugle. C'est pour cela que, si vous avez bien sûr le temps, j'aimerai vous confier un travail à faire chez vous._

 _-Et pourquoi pas à quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou juste en faire un TP en classe ?_

 _-Tout simplement parce que les produits à manipuler sont dangereux, et que je ne peux pas les laisser à la portée de tout le monde. C'est pourquoi je vous laisse le choix : Si vous refusez, il n'y a aucun problème, ça ne changera rien pour vous. Mais si vous acceptez cette expérience, cela pourrait augmenter votre moyenne, et après tout, ce serait toujours rentable pour vous."_

 _Le presque adulte hésita un instant. Travailler n'était pas un problème pour lui, au contraire, il adorait ça et pouvait rester à son bureau durant des heures, et augmenter sa moyenne, bien que très élevée dans les matières scientifiques, était toujours quelque chose d'intéressant._  
 _Alors qu'il allait répondre qu'il acceptait ce travail supplémentaire, il vit son professeur poser deux fioles sur son bureau ainsi qu'une feuille d'énoncé._

 _"Voila ce dont vous aurez besoin pour cela. Alors ? Vous acceptez ?_

 _-Pourquoi pas. Je vous promet de faire de mon mieux !_

 _-Pensez tout de même à vous reposer un peu avant Sommet, vous m'avez l'air fatigué. Qui sait, votre état pourrait avoir des conséquences néfastes sur votre santé._

 _-Oui, ne vous en faites pas monsieur."_

/\/\/\

L'aîné soupira en jetant sa veste sur la couverture de son lit, avant de poser plus délicatement son sac sur son bureau. Il s'assit devant, l'ouvrit et en sortit son travail supplémentaire malgré la légère fatigue contre laquelle il se battait avec hargne.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de dormir.

* * *

"TU AS FAIT QUOI ?!" Hurla la seule fille des enfants.

Le frère pervers sourit à pleines dents sous les yeux ébahis de Mathieu, du benjamin et de la blonde. Il écrasa la cigarette sous le talon de sa chaussure, cigarette qu'il avait entamé depuis son départ.

"T'es malade ! Intervint Mathieu. Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'as pris d'aller leur péter la gueule ?!

-Parce que tu pensais que j'allais laisser ces petits enculés s'en tirer après avoir fait du mal au moucheron ? D'une je fais que le venger, et de deux, ça me défoule. Et il me faut bien un pounching-ball de temps en temps pour pas que je pète un câble, tu penses pas ?

-T'es juste inconscient, c'est tout ! Je le trouve déjà naïf d'avoir accepté de te donner les noms des deux autres abrutis, mais les parents s'en seraient chargés eux-mêmes en parlant de son cas au dirlo !"

Un rire amer franchit les lèvres du futur criminel. D'une main, il saisit le col du cadet d'une poigne de fer, tandis que l'autre se serrait si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches. La seule fille, elle, commença à paniquer et à crier à son frère d'arrêter, le voyant véritablement furieux, tandis que le plus jeune tentait de se faire tout petit dans le coin du salon.

"Ecoute-moi bien petit con : Je laisserai jamais les vieux ou un quelconque adulte être au courant de ce qui arrive au gamin ! Tu veux quoi ? Qu'on l'envoie en asile avec les fous ? Il est pas fou, lui ! C'est un gosse comme les autres ! Il a juste des problèmes à cause d'autres trous du cul, et je laisserai personne l'empêcher d'avoir une vie normale, encore moins si c'est un membre de sa famille !"

Sur ces mots, il le repoussa et s'enfuit à l'étage. Mathieu, malgré tout encore en colère suite à l'acte de son grand frère, il admettait que ce dernier avait en partie raison. Si jamais l'un d'eux touchait ne serait-ce qu'un mot de l'état actuel du plus jeune, il était bon pour un aller en hôpital psychiatrique.

Et le cadet était le premier à désapprouver ce genre d'endroits.

"Mathieu... Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda timidement la blonde en prenant le fan de jeux vidéos dans ses bras dans un geste fraternel.

-...Je sais pas. Mais dis rien à papa et maman, je crois que ça vaut mieux.

-...D'accord. Je te fais confiance."

Elle sourit tristement à son frère jumeau avant d'entraîner son petit frère à l'étage. Mathieu, lui, se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Journée de merde. Non, vie de merde.

* * *

"Fiston, comment s'est passé ta journée ?"

L'écrivain de la famille releva la tête de son assiette, et un léger sourire se forma sur son visage. Il reposa ses couverts et se tourna vers son père.

"Il y a ma professeur de Français qui m'a demandé de lire ma rédaction devant toute la classe.

-Et alors ? Ils ont bien aimé ? Intervint Mathieu, les yeux brillants, approuvé par sa mère.

-Je crois que oui, ils m'ont applaudit et certains sont venus me voir à la fin de l'heure pour me dire que j'écrivais bien... J'étais content.

-Je savais que tu étais talentueux pour l'écriture, mon grand ! Ajouta la mère. Tu comptes publier des nouvelles, un jour ?"

Les yeux du fan de reggae se baissèrent de nouveau, soudain très intimidé.

"On verra, maman... On verra.

-...Fort bien, dit le père en caressant sa cravate d'un air distrait. Et toi Mathieu, ta journée ?

-Pas grand-chose, une journée de cours normale et pas intéressante, quoi. Ah, si, en étude il y avait deux personnes bizarres de ma classe qui discutaient, et il y en a un qui m'a proposé de goûter à son Pickles alors que l'autre faisait des bulles. J'ai pas tout compris...

-Tu es dans une classe de dégénérés mon pauvre, soupira l'aîné. Heureusement que tu as de bons professeurs pour rattraper le coup.

-Hé, c'est pas gentil pour eux !" Répondit le benjamin.

Le reste du repas se passa, étrangement, dans une ambiance acceptable, malgré l'absence du plus dangereux des frères. Personne n'avait demandé pourquoi il n'était pas ici, ou bien ce qu'il faisait, de toute façon ses parents commençaient à désespérer pour son cas. Puis Mathieu, leur fille, et leur petit dernier semblaient bien plus discrets qu'à l'accoutumée.  
Les enfants débarrassèrent leurs assiettes tour à tour avant de disparaître chacun dans leurs chambres. Une routine, finalement. Les parents, eux, allaient s'installer devant la télévision un instant avant d'aller se coucher. Mathieu ne comprenait pas, d'ailleurs. Il trouvait les émissions abrutissantes, et selon lui, c'était plus une perte de temps qu'autre chose.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs pris de soudaines migraines impossible à calmer. Cela lui arrivait rarement, mais lorsque c'était le cas, il était à la limite de l'évanouissement. Ses maux de têtes étaient, en général, bien plus puissants que la normale. C'est donc pour cela qu'il allait voir son plus grand frère avec lequel il s'entendait le mieux.

"Grand frère...? Tu es là ?" Demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte du plus rêveur.

Pas de réponse. Il se permit donc de pénétrer dans la pièce qu'il balaya un instant du regard.  
Même s'il adorait son frère, Mathieu ne supportait pas ne serait-ce que l'idée d'entrer dans sa chambre. Et pour cause, d'une part une odeur étrange et récurrente persistait dans cette demeure -pensait-il seulement à ouvrir les fenêtres une fois dans la semaine ? Ou même dans le mois ?-, et d'autre part, une ambiance étrange se faisait maîtresse des lieux. Et il n'aimait pas cela du tout.  
Hors mis quelques meubles banales d'une chambre d'adolescent tout aussi banal, il y avait autre chose. Un bordel ambiant, certes, comme beaucoup d'adolescents encore une fois. Un petit cendrier blanc rempli à raz-bord de mégots de joints par-ci, des dizaines, voir des centaines de feuilles volantes un peu partout. On n'en distinguait presque plus le sol de la chambre. En revanche, une vieille radio que le plus grand avait récupéré dans le grenier était posée au pied de son lit. Malgré son état et son âge, elle marchait encore, mais avait un son très mauvais. Et là-dessus, il passait en boucle de vieilles cassettes de reggae et d'artistes déjà morts ou oubliés depuis longtemps.

En parlant du concerné, celui-ci somnolait vaguement, allongé en travers de son lit, un bras pendant lamentablement dans le vide. Malgré tout, Mathieu pouvait l'entendre marmonner les paroles de la chanson qui défilait d'une voix endormie.

 _You may say I'm a dreamer_  
 _But I'm not the only one... *1_

 _Imagine_ de John Lennon. À peine étonnant, c'était sa chanson préférée parmi l'un de ses artistes préférés.

D'un pas discret, Mathieu se dirigea vers le bureau de son frère avant d'en ouvrir un des tiroirs. Le troisième en partant du haut, précisément. Il fouilla un instant dedans puis saisit une des boîtes de médicaments qui se présentait à lui. Peu importe le produit, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire taire cette migraine, au moins pour aujourd'hui. Il devait absolument passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, car demain, il avait deux contrôles.  
Il glissa la boîte dans sa poche, s'agenouilla près de son frère, sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

"Désolé d'être... Comme _ça_. Bonne nuit, frangin... Je t'aime.

 _-And the world will live as one..." *2_

* * *

La jeune blonde ne comprenait pas.

Malgré le caractère un peu turbulent des garçons de sa classe, tous avaient été soit adorables avec elle, soit l'avaient ignorée. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela, de toute manière, elle avait toute l'année pour faire leur connaissance.  
Mais aujourd'hui, et ce pendant toute la journée, quasiment tous les garçons l'avait lorgnée d'un œil intéressé. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention au début, jusqu'à ce que deux d'entre eux viennent vers elle pour lui demander si l'on devait la payer avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Elle avait été véritablement blessée de cette question.

Aux yeux des garçons, elle n'était qu'une pute.

Une pauvre catin qui ne mérite le respect de personne.

Et tous ces chuchotements des filles sur son passage, tous ces rires à peine dissimulés, toutes ces bousculades soi-disant "pas faites exprès"...

D'un geste rageur, elle saisit son oreiller afin d'y étouffer un sanglot. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi pleurait-elle pour ce genre de conneries ?! Elle pouvait passer bien au dessus de cela ! Elle n'était pas si faible !  
Mais ce qui la mettait le plus en rogne, c'était de ne pas savoir pourquoi ces gars se comportaient différemment à son égard du jour au lendemain. Qu'avait-elle fait pour s'attirer les moqueries des autres ? Elle n'avait rien dit, rien fait...

Ce n'était pas juste.

Et elle avait peur. Peur que tout ceci aille plus loin. Que la situation s'envenime, et qu'elle le regrette amèrement.

Fatiguée. Elle était fatiguée.

/\/\/\

*1 : Tu peux dire que je suis un rêveur,  
Mais je ne suis pas le seul

*2 : Et que le monde vivra uni...

Voila voilaaaaaa et encore pardon de mon retard ;-; J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !


	5. CHP 4 - Sad But True

_Salut à tous, bande de cow-boy de l'espace ! ...Attendez, c'est pas de moi ça._

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre de Tell Me Why, et attention, nous avons la toute première mort de la Fanfic, on applaudit bien fort ! /insère des applaudissements random/ Je compte laisser en rating T, cette mort est pas forcément violente, mais si certaines personnes sont sensibles par rapport au sang, au meurtre ou je-ne-sais-quoi, évitez de lire la mort du personnage en question._

 _Par rapport au rythme de publication, je pense élever ça à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Une fois par semaine, j'arrive vraiment pas à gérer. Donc voila, je suis vraiment désolée. Si j'ai terminé le chapitre plus tôt que prévu, bien sûr j'attendrai pas une semaine de plus, je le posterai le Samedi qui viendra. Mais voila, je tenais à vous prévenir quoi._

 _Encore merci à Gertrude, et à vous, vous qui prenez le temps de lire mon travail, et surtout à ceux qui laissent un petite review de temps en temps ! Ca me fait très plaisir, et même si j'oublie parfois de vous répondre (et j'en suis vraiment désolée, je suis vraiment une bien piètre auteur, je mérite tellement pas votre attention...), sachez que vos avis m'aident beaucoup, je vois que je fais lentement mais sûrement des progrès dans mon style d'écriture, et pour ça, je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup. En plus on en est aux alentours des 650 views, si ça c'est pas génial !_

 _M'enfin, si j'espérais attirer encore plus de personnes, il aurait fallu que j'insère du Yaoi... c'est triste. Vraiment._

 _Enfin bref, enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Mardi matin.

Une journée de merde qui débutait.

Elle se poursuivrait par une autre journée de merde.

Puis une autre.

Et ainsi de suite.

Quelle vie de merde.

 _Mathieu..._

Le susnommé ne dit rien et se contenta d'avancer, quoiqu'un soupir agacé franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Une fine goutte de pluie vint s'écraser sur son front brûlant. Les nuages dans le ciel devinrent peu à peu gris, voire noirs pour la plupart.  
Les écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles diffusaient une chanson qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à garder son calme. Il en fredonnait vaguement les paroles, les yeux dans le vide.

"I'm your dream make you real... I'm your eyes and you must steal..." *

 _Mathieu !_

La mâchoire du jeune homme se crispa. Il détestait cette voix. Non, en fait il détestait toutes ces voix dans sa tête, mais surtout celle-ci. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais c'était la plus désagréable.  
Elle était tout le contraire de la sienne. Grave, menaçante, elle ferait trembler quiconque de terreur si jamais elle s'énervait un temps soit peu. Mais pas Mathieu. Il était habitué, et cette voix le mettait surtout hors de lui.

 _MATHIEU ECOUTE-MOI !_

"LA FERME, ABRUTI !" Hurlait-il.

Le peu de personnes autour de lui se rendant elles-mêmes jusqu'au lycée se retournèrent, surprises. Mathieu, quant à lui, réalisa un peu tard qu'il n'était pas seul, et regretta aussitôt.  
Il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent. Personne ne le devait.

Il se mit donc à courir malgré la route devenue glissante. La pluie redoublait d'ardeur. Il entendait les adolescents discuter et rire sur son passage, il sentait leurs regards braqués sur lui, le jugeant, l'auscultant de la tête aux pieds, le mettant à nu.  
Ils n'avaient pas totalement tort de le fixer comme une animal enfermé dans une cage.

 _Tu ne vas rien leur dire, hein ? De toute façon, tu n'as pas intérêt. Puis ils te prendraient pour un taré. Comme avant. Tu n'en as pas envie, n'Est-ce pas ? Ah ah, espèce de fou ! Qu'Est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, hein ? Dis-le moi._

Quelle vie de merde.

* * *

Quel temps de merde.

La jeune file observait le paysage maussade depuis la fenêtre de sa salle de classe. Oh, le Français n'était pas le cours le plus barbant de son emploi du temps, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait s'y intéresser. Son regard dériva un instant vers sa meilleure amie, Angela, à l'autre bout de la classe. Leur professeur les avaient séparées, faute de bavardages excessifs, comme beaucoup d'adolescents en cours à leur âge.  
Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage à cette pensée. Mais soudain, une boule de papier fut envoyée par la droite et atterrit sur son bureau, la stoppant net dans ses réflexions. Elle vit que le destinataire n'était autre que l'abruti ayant réussi à la faire fondre en larmes la veille, ainsi que l'un de ses amis.  
Méfiante, mais tout de même intriguée, elle déplia le message.

Un frisson d'horreur la parcourut.

Cette demi-feuille était recouverte, non, noyée sous les insultes à son égard de la part d'une bonne partie de la classe. Elle reconnaissait les différents écritures.

Des "salope", des "sale pute", des "pouffiasse", des "vas te prostituer", ou bien des "crève", le tout accompagné de dessins obscènes d'elle, d'autres où on la voit pendue, ou même tâchée de sang et couverte d'ecchymoses.

La feuille lui échappa des mains. Elle était figée, comme une statue de pierre. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Quelques ricanements se firent entendre dans la classe, réprimandés par la professeur, mais elle n'y fit même pas attention.

Elle n'était qu'une pute.

Une bonne à rien.

Essuyant les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, elle rangea cette maudite feuille dans son sac, fit comme si de rien n'était afin de ne pas alerter la professeur, et se fit la plus discrète possible, et ce, jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Elle savait que pleurer ne résoudrait rien. Mais nom de Dieu ce qu'elle en avait besoin, là, tout de suite.

* * *

Le futur criminel de la famille avait senti quelque chose d'anormal aujourd'hui.

Comme des regards vissés sur lui, mais pas le genre de regards soit envieux des autres garçons, soit envoûtés des filles dont il avait l'habitude désormais. Non, des regards malveillants, comme si quelqu'un l'avait suivi toute la journée dans l'enceinte du lycée.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne s'était pas senti en sécurité. Quelque chose allait lui tomber sur le coin de la gueule à un moment donné, c'était certain. Quand, où, et surtout pourquoi, en revanche, il n'en savait rien. Et ne pas contrôler la situation l'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait séché le dernier cours de la journée afin de finir en même temps que ses deux autres frères, Mathieu et celui qui disparaissait dès qu'il avait un crayon et une feuille à la main. Il avait une très mauvaise intuition, et si cela le concernait, autant que sa famille n'en soit pas mêlée.  
Il suivit donc sagement ses frères jusqu'à chez lui, et les raccompagna à la porte.

"Je reviens tout de suite les gnomes, j'ai un truc à faire.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda innocemment Mathieu.

-Te mêles pas de ça, dis juste aux vieux que je rentre plus tard si jamais ils te posent la question en revenant."

Sur ces mots, l'aîné retourna sur ses pas, laissant ses deux frères sur le pas de la porte. Mathieu se tourna vers l'écrivain, la mine inquiète.

"J'ai peur pour lui... Tu crois qu'on devrait le suivre ?

-...J'en sais rien, on a qu'à attendre un peu, puis si dans une heure il est toujours pas revenu, on ira le chercher. Ca te va ?"

Le plus petit hocha la tête, mais soupira tout de même, agacé. La main de son aîné ébouriffa ses cheveux pour lui changer les idées.

"Allez viens gros. T'as pas des devoirs, toi ? On va les faire ensemble, je t'aiderai comme ça.

-J'ai pas envie..." Geignit-il, mais tout de même avec un léger sourire.

* * *

Des éclats de rires se firent entendre en bas. Le plus âge des enfants, lui, préférait rester enfermer dans sa chambre pour continuer tranquillement le devoir supplémentaire que lui avait passé son professeur.  
Il enviait ses petits frères. Les uns pour êtes de véritables feignasses, et les autres pour n'être encore qu'en Seconde, voire au collège. Ils n'avaient pas la pression des professeurs de Terminal, ni celle de leurs parents.

Ou peut-être que tout cela était dans sa tête, et qu'il se mettait la pression tout seul.

Peu importe. Il n'avait plus qu'une expérience à effectuer avec les deux produits que lui avait passé son instituteur, et il aurait terminé ! Il se demandait tout de même quels effets ceux-ci avaient sur la peau... D'après ce qu'il avait entendu de son professeur, il n'était pas simplement corrosif comme d'autres produits moins dangereux.  
Enfin, il faisait attention à ce qu'il faisait, donc cela ne devrait pas lui créer de problèmes.

* * *

Ses pas résonnaient dans les rues de Saint-Etienne ce soir-là.  
Il était dix-sept heures, et si entre-temps la pluie s'était arrêtée, elle avait repris de plus belle lorsqu'il avait décidé de rester dehors.

Il vit au loin son plus jeune frère sortir du collège en tirant nerveusement sur les manches de son pull, et se rendre en direction de la maison d'un pas vif. Le pervers ne put s'empêcher de le surveiller, faisant attention à ce que personne ne le suive avant de reprendre la route pendant quelques minutes.  
Au lieu de s'arrêter devant le bâtiment de son lycée comme d'habitude, il le contourna afin de se rendre derrière. Il n'y avait pas grand chose là-bas, hors mis une entrée en plus pour rentrer dans l'établissement qui n'était pas surveillée, plus communément appelé le coin des fumeurs. Le CPE avait dernièrement interdit aux élèves de fumer devant le lycée, et ce sans raison apparente.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait justement à entamer un bâton de nicotine, il entendit un bruit de pas à sa gauche, près d'un arbre. sur ses gardes, il rangea sa cigarette qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'allumer.

"Y a quelqu'un ?" Demandait-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Quel con. Evidemment qu'il y avait quelqu'un, c'était évident, mais ce n'était pas comme si la personne en question allait lui répondre.  
Alors qu'il s'approchait d'un pas méfiant vers l'arbre, il entendit d'autres pas derrière lui, précipités, et une forte poigne saisir son bras afin de l'immobiliser. Fort heureusement, il réussit à s'en dégager, et à frapper un peu maladroitement celui qui tentait de le maîtriser. En revanche, ce n'est pas ce qui arrêta le concerné.

"Chopez-le putain !" Criait-il en se tenant le nez, partie de son visage qui fut touchée.

Comprenant très vite que le type n'était pas seul, il se retourna, mais n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter l'autre personne qui fonçait sur lui, poing en avant. Il le frappa si fort dans le ventre qu'il mit quelques secondes à s'en remettre.

Et quelques secondes, c'est toujours précieux.

Malgré ses efforts pour se débattre, il fut vite dominé par les autre garçons. Il en comptait au moins trois, si d'autres ne se cachaient pas comme des lâches ailleurs.

"Tu sais qui on est ? Demanda l'un des deux qui le maintenait contre le mur.

-Non, et j'avoue que j'en ai un peu rien à foutre."

Mauvaise réponse. Il se prit un coup dans la joue, si fort qu'il aurait juré sentir un goût de sang dans sa bouche. Il fut sonné un instant, puis se força à se reconcentrer.  
Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de jouer aux cons.

"Bon ben on va mettre les choses au clair : Les deux gamins que t'as tabassé hier, c'est nos cousins.

-C'est cool pour vous.

-FERME TA GUEULE ! Avec tes conneries, il y en a un qui a été envoyé à l'hôpital, et l'autre ose même plus sortir !

-Et tu crois que je vais les plaindre ? C'est bien fait pour leurs gueules."

Second coup, droit dans les côtes. La respiration du jeune Sommet se bloqua un instant, mais il eut à peine le temps de la reprendre qu'un autre poing s'abattit sur son visage.  
Ecroulé à terre, le nez en sang, il se sentait plus que faible et démuni. Même si d'ordinaire il se débrouillait bien lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre, il pouvait l'admettre, à une contre trois, et ce avec des types visiblement plus âgés que lui, c'était peine perdue.  
Les coups pleuvaient sur lui. Des coups de poings, de pieds, et cela ne semblait jamais s'arrêter.

"Mec, qu'Est-ce que tu fous ?!" S'écria l'un des garçons.

Le fils Sommet ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses agresseurs cessaient soudainement de le frapper. Mais il obtint très vite la réponse lorsque qu'une douleur lancinante traversa son abdomen.

Il sentit quelque chose de chaud coller ses vêtements à sa peau.

Il ne voulait pas que tout ceci se termine ça.

"Putain mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! On devait juste lui péter la gueule, pas le poignarder !

-Je sais pas, au moins je pensais que comme ça il recommencerait plus !

-On se casse les mecs, s'il y a quelqu'un qui nous a vu on est foutus !"

Alors que l'un des trois retirait le poignard du ventre de l'aîné, ce dernier les regardait fuir loin de la cour arrière du lycée.

Et il venait de réaliser à quel point il était inutile.

Faible.

Suffisamment con pour s'être laissé faire.

Il tenta de se relever en rampant lamentablement au sol, mais retomba par terre tout aussi vite : Ses précédentes blessures ne l'aidait en rien à se déplacer.

"Ces enfoirés... Me le payeront..." Soufflait-il, haletant.

Il sentait son corps s'engourdir peu à peu, le sang se répandre sur le sol et dégouliner d'entre ses lèvres.

Ses yeux se fermaient lentement. Et même s'il faisait tout pour lutter contre le sommeil...

Il ne pouvait pas.

* * *

"C'est dix-huit heures... Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'il est parti, je suis inquiet... S'il te plaît, on doit aller le chercher !

-Bon, comme tu veux, comme tu veux... Soupira l'écrivain en posant son stylo. T'es vraiment stressé, c'est pas très cool pour ton karma. Reste zen."

Mathieu hocha nerveusement la tête tout en triturant ses doigts. Il se leva de la table de la cuisine, saisit son manteau avant de l'enfiler.

"Frangin, dit-il en s'adressant au fan de jeux vidéos affalé sur le canapé, les parents rentrent vers quelle heure ?

-Je sais pas, ils sont chez des potes, alors ils risquent de revenir tard."

Second hochement de tête. Il vit son autre frère saisir à son tour sa veste, lui aussi étant très frileux. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, salua le seul Sommet qui restait dans le salon -les deux autres restant chacun dans leurs chambres respectives- et sortit de la maison, suivi de Mathieu.  
Ils se mirent à marcher en direction de la supérette, du parc, du collège, et firent même un bref tour de leur quartier pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, en vain.

"J'ai vraiment peur, grand frère... Murmura Mathieu en tremblant de froid.

-T'en fais pas, on va le retrouver. Je vais demander aux voisins s'ils l'ont vu, toi, va voir s'il est pas retourné au lycée. Ca marche ?

-D'accord... Merci.

-C'est normal, moi aussi je m'inquiète."

Ils s'offrirent une brève étreinte avant de se séparer chacun de leur côté.

Mathieu avait vraiment, vraiment peur.

/\/\/\

 _* : Je suis ton rêve qui te rends réel, je suis tes yeux quand tu dois voler_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous ne me détestez pas trop... °^° Moi je m'aime bien. Et mon moi m'aime bien aussi. Alors évitez de nous tuer s'il vous plaît. Merci._

 _À bientôt !_


	6. CHP 5 - Take Me Under

_Salutations, voici un nouveau chapitre de Tell Me Why ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous._  
 _Et salut à toi si tu passes par là Gertrude, sache que j'ai pas voulu t'emmerder à te prendre pour un bêta à corriger ce qui allait pas, puis en ce moment je me sens pas très bien (c'est peu dire ahah), donc j'ai pas envie de t'emmerder avec mes sauts d'humeur et mes conneries de Fanfic en mode "tiens lis bâtard et ftg". Vuala. Kiss sur tes deux petites joues, et passe une bonne journée/soirée._

 _Et sinon, merci aux gentilles personnes qui me lisent/laissent des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! Je fournis mon maximum pour vous donner un texte de qualité, et voir des retours de ses efforts est toujours quelque chose de génial pour l'auteur._

 _Voila, donc merci encore, restez soyeux, et enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Des pas hésitants.

Une ombre floue qui avançait vers lui.

Le décor autour qui semblait peu à peu disparaître.

Une voix qui avait l'air de venir de très, très loin.

Il voulut répondre, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

Sa respiration était saccadée.

Puis plus rien. Le néant.

Il refusait que tout cela se passe ainsi. Il n'avait pas le droit de partir.

Une musique défilait en boucle dans sa tête. Plus précisément, des morceaux de paroles.

 _Seems you're wanting me to stay,_  
 _But my dreams would surely waste away...*_

Ironique. Très ironique.

* * *

Mathieu regardait à droite, à gauche, paniqué. Son cœur s'emballait de plus en plus vite, il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son frère. Même s'il savait qu'il était largement capable de se défendre seul, on n'est jamais trop prudent.  
Il s'était donc rendu devant son lycée. Il commençait à faire nuit, et il avait froid malgré sa veste. Il ne voyait rien d'anormal, non ? Il n'y avait plus personne, juste quelques voitures qui étaient encore garées sur le parking plus loin.

Alors qu'il pensait faire marche arrière, il se rappela qu'il y avait une autre entrée du lycée, vers laquelle il ne préférait jamais traîner. La seule fois où il y était allé, il s'était fait brûler le bras parce qu'il avait bousculé quelqu'un qui fumait une cigarette. Mais il savait que son frère traînait souvent là-bas, peut-être avait-il une chance de le trouver ?  
L'adolescent avança donc timidement sur le chemin goudronné, à l'affût du moindre bruit de vent dans les feuillages. Il était beaucoup moins apte à se défendre que son frère, il était beaucoup plus frêle et peureux.

Il se trouvait enfin dans la cour arrière du lycée et se mit à arpenter les environs, il n'y voyait pas grand chose, et pour cause, il faisait quasiment nuit, et aperçu une masse sombre allongée par terre. Curieux et inquiet, il fit quelques pas en direction de cette ombre, distinguant peu à peu la cette silhouette étendue au sol.

Sa mâchoire se mit à trembler. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait froid.

Mathieu s'approcha encore un peu. non, il n'avait pas rêvé.

C'était bien son frère, cette personne inconsciente auréolée de sang.

"Non... Non... C'est une blague... Allez, c'est pas drôle, relève-toi ! RELÈVE-TOI !"

Mais plus le temps passait à lui scander d'arrêter sa blague, plus il se rendait compte que ce qui était en train de se dérouler n'était pas une mascarade.

Le jeune homme s'écroula aux côtés du corps de son frère, complètement anéanti. Il laissa les larmes glisser sur ses joues.

C'était fini. Il l'avait perdu.

Il ne se réveillerait pas, et il le savait.

Il entendit d'un coup des pas à sa gauche, et tourna vivement la tête pour voir de qui provenait la source de ces bruits. Et, comble du malheur, il tomba nez à nez avec son frère écrivain.

"Mathieu ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais par terre ?" Demandait-il en s'approchant.

Plus l'écologiste avançait, plus ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Si il se questionnait intérieurement par rapport à l'identité de l'ombre immobile au sol, il ne tarda pas à la reconnaître au fur et à mesure qu'il se trouvait proche d'elle.  
Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, il se sentait faiblir petit à petit. Il s'accroupit aux côtés de Mathieu et le tint par les épaules.

"Grand frère... Il... Il peut pas nous quitter comme ça, hein ? Il a pas le droit ! Il nous fait forcément une blague !

-...Désolé, Mathieu."

Le concerné sentit de nouveau ses yeux s'embuer. Sa tête lui tournait et lui faisait mal, si mal...  
Son frère, lui, le prit dans ses bras, ne sachant pas comment s'exprimer pour réconforter l'adolescent. C'était bien la première fois qu'il perdait autant ses mots, et c'est aussi la première fois qu'il se détestait de ne pas les trouver.

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'ambulance arrivait enfin au lycée. L'écrivain avait eu la bonne idée d'emporter son téléphone sur lui, au cas où, prévenant également ses parents dans la foulée. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce soit pour un tel cas de force majeur.  
Ses tripes s'étaient littéralement tordues lorsqu'il avait vu son aîné transporté sur un brancard, recouvert d'un fin drap blanc. Il avait commencé à avoir la nausée à cette vue cauchemardesque. Il n'imaginait même pas l'état de son petit frère, plus fragile et sensible que lui...  
Ils avaient préféré rentrer à pied, et s'enfermèrent chacun dans leur chambre, n'osant pas expliquer pour le moment la situation aux autres membres de la famille. Ils avaient trop peur pour cela.

Et c'était compréhensible.

L'écrivain n'avait pas réussi à écrire la moindre ligne depuis son retour. Il n'y avait que des bribes de phrases qui dansaient dans sa tête, mais rien de concret pour en faire quelque chose de potable. Il devait pourtant se changer les idées.  
D'un geste fébrile, il ouvrit violemment le tiroir de son bureau contenant tous ses médicaments et saisit une boîte de tranquillisants, remarquant qu'elle était déjà entamée, mais il n'y fit pas attention.  
Peut-être était-ce lui qui l'avait ouverte sans s'en rappeler.

* * *

Verdict des médecins le lendemain, après avoir passé une nuit blanche pour certains des Sommet : L'un des aînés qui était à l'hôpital n'avait pas survécu. La blessure n'était pas si superficielle qu'ils auraient pu le penser, et il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. C'était trop tard.  
Ils n'avaient pas pu le sauver.

Les autres avaient finalement été mis au courant par leur père de cette nouvelle.

Ils ne voulaient pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce genre de choses, ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres.

Ca ne pouvait pas se passer comme cela.

Le lendemain soir, la mère des six Sommet avait prié. Si fort. Elle avait prié pour que son fils monte au Paradis, à défaut de pouvoir encore vivre à ses côtés.

Elle avait prié pour que Dieu, là-haut, l'écoute, ou au moins l'entende.

* * *

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent, le tout dans un silence et un calme pesant, bercé par quelques mots de réconfort. Seuls Mathieu et le benjamin n'avaient pas voulu venir à l'enterrement, ils ne se sentaient pas capable de revoir le reste de leur famille en larmes, de supporter celles de leurs parents, de leurs frères et sœur, et de leur faire supporter les leurs.

Ils n'en avaient pas la force.

Puis c'était à contrecœur que chacun s'étaient également rendus à leur collège ou lycée.

Le Geek redoutait l'arrivée de quelques personnes se moquant du décès de son frère depuis qu'il avait franchit la grille du bâtiment. Mais, fait étrange et néanmoins rassurant, tout le monde l'ignorait, tête baissée, et certains lui jetaient même un regard compatissant.

Comme s'il fallait qu'un des membres de notre famille crève pour se montrer un minimum gentil.

Bande d'enfoirés hypocrites.

* * *

 _C'est bien fait, c'est bien fait, c'est bien fait..._

"Tais-toi..."

 _Je te jure que j'étais à deux doigts de m'exploser de rire. "Oh là là dis-moi que c'est une blague... S'il te plaît..." T'es pathétique ! Et c'est bien fait !_

"Tais. Toi."

 _Tu es minable, mon pauvre... En plus t'es même pas allé à son enterrement ! Tu devrais avoir honte !_

"TAIS. TOI."

 _Regardez le pauvre abruti allongé sur son lit comme une merde ! Il est fou, il est fou ! Il lui faut une camisole ! Et si son frère est mort, c'est de sa faute, et c'est bien faiiiit ! Ah ah !_

"TAIS-TOI !"

Mathieu donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur pour se calmer. C'était la quatrième fois ce soir. Et à force de faire cela à chacune de ses crises, il ne se demandait pas si sa main gauche allait finir par avoir des os cassés. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de briser ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.  
Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et, priant pour que la voix dans sa tête se taise enfin, il autorisa la personne à entrer d'une voix cassée.

"Mathieu ? Fit timidement sa sœur. Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais je t'ai entendu crier... Tout va bien ?

-Tu sais que tu peux nous en parler ? Ajouta l'aîné en passant à son tour la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Je vais bien. Retournez vous coucher.

-Mais Mathieu...

-Vous êtes sourds tous les deux ? Allez vous coucher. Maintenant."

La blonde et son grand frère s'échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de refermer doucement la porte. Ils sentaient l'un comme l'autre que ce n'était pas le moment de déranger l'adolescent, aussi comptaient-ils aborder de nouveau le sujet le lendemain.  
Le concerné, lui, s'écroula sur son lit dans un soupir fatigué.

Quand ces putains d'hallucinations étaient arrivées pour détruire sa vie ? Il n'en savait rien. Et il ne voulait pas savoir.

Se rappeler de son passé était, selon lui, pire que tout.

Il se souvenait cependant de ceci...

/\/\/\

 _"Madame Sommet, venez avec moi s'il vous plaît."_

 _La mère se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang. Son fils devenait de plus en plus "étrange" ces derniers temps, aussi avait-elle jugé bon de l'emmener voir un médecin._  
 _Celui-ci l'invita à s'installer sur une chaise, tandis que lui prit place sur la chaise de son bureau. Hésitant, il attendit plusieurs secondes avant de parler, passant sa main dans ses cheveux ou grattant sa barbe d'un air distrait._

 _"Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous le dire de manière assez délicate... Mais il semblerait que votre fils soit atteint de trouble psychologique. C'est assez complexe à expliquer, et-_

 _-Docteur, cessez de tourner autour du pot, je ne suis plus une enfant._

 _-Bien. Mathieu est atteint de ce qu'il semblerait être une schizophrénie paranoïde."_

 _Lorsque l'on vous annonce que votre fils est malade, votre première réaction en tant que maman serait de vous inquiéter. Mais comment réagir lorsque vous savez que la maladie en question est grave et incurable ? C'est pire qu'un coup de poing dans l'estomac, c'est un coup de couteau dans le cœur._

 _"Mais... Enfin... Comment Est-ce possible ?_

 _-Personne ne sait d'où vient la schizophrénie en général. Elle a tendance à se développer vers la fin de l'adolescence, lors de la vingtaine, ou dans les cas exceptionnels comme votre fils, lors de l'enfance. Elle a également deux manières de se développer : Elle peut être soit progressive, soit soudaine. Mathieu m'a avoué avoir plus de difficultés en cours, entendre et voir des choses que les autres ne peuvent percevoir. Il se sent aussi plus à l'écart de se camarades, comme s'il se renfermait sur lui-même contre son gré._

 _-Non..._

 _-Ne paniquez pas Madame Sommet, il faut lui faire faire des examens pour être sûr de ce que j'avance, ce n'est qu'une simple hypothèse, et-_

 _-NE PANIQUEZ PAS ?! J'aimerais bien vous y voir ! Vous me dites que mon enfant a une maladie qui ne pourra sûrement jamais se soigner, et qui peut lui coûter la vie, et vous me demandez de ne pas paniquer ?!"_

 _Sur ces mots, la jeune femme se leva de la chaise, sortit du bureau et passa récupérer Mathieu qui était retourné dans la salle d'attente._

 _Elle ne voulait pas y croire._

 _Ce n'était pas possible._

 _Pas son fils._

 _Les jours se succédèrent où elle fut allée voir d'autres médecins qui affirmaient tous ce qu'avait dit le premier docteur, des spécialistes, et chacun leur conseillait d'aller voir un psychologue, persuadés que cela aiderait Mathieu._

 _Mais Mathieu n'aimait pas les psychologues._

 _Mathieu ne voulait pas voir leurs yeux désintéressés de ses ressentis, leurs faux sourires et leur hypocrisie cachée derrière un semblant de gentillesse._

 _Mathieu les haïssait._

 _Il avait envie de les tuer, et de se tuer après._

/\/\/\

L'adolescent se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Les flashs de son enfance lui revenaient d'un coup, d'une violence inouïe.

Il se souvenait, maintenant.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'il devait supporter les crises, les voix et les bruits qui n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination, les regards interrogateurs des autres, cela faisait trois ans qu'il cherchais désespérément n'importe quel médicament qu'il soit pour calmer ses maux de tête. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il se brisait les poings contre les murs de sa chambre, qu'il se montrait violent envers les autres, renfermé, tout ça à cause de quelques voix qui le rendait littéralement fou.

Cela faisait trois ans.

Trois putain d'années.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il était à bout.

Il était fatigué.

Il était fou.

Complètement fou.

/\/\/\

 _* : Il semble que tu veux que je reste,_  
 _Mais mes rêves se gaspilleraient sûrement ailleurs..._

 _c la fète lol_

 _Bon j'vous cache pas que pour parler un peu de schizophrénie, j'ai dû me renseigner, je sais pas tout non plus hein ._. Mais j'espère tout de même ne pas avoir dit de bêtises..._


	7. CHP 6 - Unholy Confessions

_Salut saluuuut. Voici le nouveau chapitre de Tell Me Why FEAT DU SAD PIANO PARCE QUE LE PIANO C'EST BIEN C'EST BEAU C'EST PARFAIT C'EST SUPERIEUR À TA PAUVRE VIE JE AAAAH. #PétageDeCâble2.0  
Non en vrai c'est beau le piano. Et oui, ça n'a rien à voir, alors je vais arrêter de vous faire chier en racontant ma vie._

 _Bref, voici donc le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que le précédent vous a moins plus, j'ai eu moins de retours que d'habitude... Si quelque chose vous paraît étrange/sans intérêt, surtout faites-le moi savoir ! J'ai pas envie de faire de faux pas pour cette Fanfic et de fournir mon maximum._  
 _Je vous avoue que je me suis rarement autant éclatée à écrire une Fanfic. Bien qu'elle soit assez sombre, c'est un vrai plaisir de l'écrire, de m'entraîner avec, de jouer avec le caractère de chacun personnage. En fait, si j'aime quelque chose dans la littérature, c'est bien raconter le passé d'une personne dans les détails, de ses ressentis lorsqu'elle passe d'enfant à d'ado, puis d'ado à adulte... J'aime vraiment ça. Donc cette Fanfic est parfaite pour ça._  
 _Bien sûr je me suis aussi amusée à écrire n'importe quelle Fanfic, que ce soit Admiration (surtout celle-là putain), Fais pas ça !, ou bien d'autres, jamais je ne me suis forcée à écrire quoi que ce soit. Enfin, y a une différence entre se forcer et se foutre un coup de pied au cul pour bosser._

 _Je remercie une nouvelle fois Gertrude pour m'avoir lue, tu gère la fougère bb._

 _Ah, et à un moment, il y a un passage assez dégueulasse, en italique. Il est très court, mais je tenais à prévenir pour les personnes les plus sensibles._

 _ **FLASH NEWS :** "euh oui woor pk tu kontinu a aikrir dé fanfik alor k ton konte touiteur é désac ? mdr"  
 **De un :** C'est ma vie connard, je fais ce que je veux. Il y a une différence entre Twitter et ici, où c'est un peu comme mon espace de travail.  
 **De deux :** Mon désac n'est que temporaire.  
 **De trois :** Ce n'est pas parce que je me sens moyen-moyen ces derniers temps (lol euphémisme dans ta gueule) que je vais soudainement m'arrêter d'écrire. Ecrire me permet d'évacuer la pression, de me faire rire, pleurer, ou que sais-je encore._

 _Bref, ça suffit les conneries, enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent depuis. Rien ne s'arrangeait, la famille Sommet était toujours en deuil, et n'en ressortirait sûrement pas avant très longtemps. Mathieu, encore traumatisé d'être lui-même tombé sur le cadavre de son frère, n'avait pas pu aller en cours les deux jours suivant ce meurtre. Il avait une boule au ventre, et une désagréable envie de vomir. Il revoyait les images du corps de son aîné, allongé sur le brancard, recouvert de ce drap fin...

Jamais il ne s'en remettrait, il le savait.

* * *

La jeune fille avançait, la tête baissée, une main dans la poche de sa veste, l'autre serrée fort, ses jointures virant au blanc.

Elle commençait à être habituée à ces chuchotements dans la cour, à ces rires moqueurs et haineux, à ces regards hautains qui la jugeaient...  
Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son casier pour déposer les cours qu'elle aurait plus tard dans la journée, elle remarqua que son cadenas était par terre, la hanse en métal ouverte, comme si on l'avait forcé ave un outil. Perplexe, elle se contenta d'ouvrir la porte en métal.  
D'instinct, elle recula d'un pas.  
Des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres et de messages d'insultes tombèrent à ses pieds.

Pire que ce qu'elle avait reçu en cours de Français, ou même ce que l'on pouvait lui balancer à la gueule dans la cour.

C'était horrible.

Horrifiée, elle laissa tomber son sac au sol avant de se mettre à courir en direction des toilettes. Une fois arrivée, elle s'enferma dans l'un des cabinets sans tenir compte du groupe de trois filles qui se remaquillaient devant les glaces. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus, elles étaient prises de tremblements incontrôlables à l'instar de ses mains.  
Pourquoi tout avait dégénéré en un pauvre mois ? La blonde ne cessait de ses remémorer chacune de ses journées, de ses paroles, de ses gestes ou même du moindre de ses regards, mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal pour que tout le lycée lui en veuille à ce point.  
Soudain, elle fit enfin attention à ce qui se disait à l'extérieur, et colla son oreille contre la porte.

"C'était qui cette folle qui est entrée ?

-On s'en fout un peu."

Angela, sa meilleure amie. La jeune Sommet reconnaîtrait sa voix entre mille. En revanche, elle ne savait pas qui étaient les deux autres filles avec elle. Sûrement des personnes venant d'autres classes.

"Et sinon, fit la première, tu penses que l'autre conne a vu ce qu'on a mis dans son casier ?

-J'en sais rien, mais j'espère, répondit la rousse en remettant un peu de rouge à lèvre. Elle l'aura bien mérité.

-J'trouve qu'on y va un peu fort quand même, intervint la seconde. Elle est pas si chiante que ça...

-Voila que mademoiselle y va dans la pitié ! Si tu veux nous lâcher à un moment pareil, fais-le, vas-y !

-J'ai pas dit ça !

-Peu importe. Bougez-vous, on va demander aux autres ce qu'on pourrait lui faire."

L'adolescente entendit le groupe glousser et quitter les toilettes en claquant la porte. Elle, se laissa glisser contre celle de son cabinet.

Angela. Toutes ces insultes, ces regards, ces rumeurs, cette haine gratuite...

Tout était de la faute d'Angela.

Elle avait envie de mourir.

Elle dégaina son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de son père.

* * *

"Eh, eh, réveille-toi !"

L'aîné bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et ouvrit un premier œil. La silhouette frêle devant lui se forma peu à peu, et il vit son frère écrivain, à peine plus jeune que lui, lui secouer l'épaule. Son autre paupière se releva lentement.

"Hm...? Qu'Est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Papa est venu chercher la p'tite, elle était en pleurs. Je m'inquiète, je l'avait jamais vue dans cet état.

-Calme-toi allons, elle s'est sûrement faite embêter par l'un de ses camarades et l'a mal pris. Tu sais comment elle est...

-Justement, je sais pas, toi non plus, personne le sait. C'est pas juste une fille débile et écervelée, c'est notre petite sœur. La juge pas si vite." Il soupira et lui tourna le dos avant d'ajouter : "J'vais envoyer un message à Papa pour savoir ce qu'elle a. Moi, je m'en fous pas au moins.

-Hé, je n'ai pas dit ça !

-Je traduis."

Sur ces mots, l'élève de première lui présenta son majeur et s'éloigna ailleurs dans la cour. Le futur scientifique, lui, se prit la tête entre les mains.

Quel début d'année de merde... Il sentait que le mois de Février allait être très long. Trop long.

* * *

 _Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de son dos._

 _Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi._

 _Un courant d'air le fit frissonner._

 _Une porte. Face à lui._

 _Une mélodie qui lui vrillait les tympans, des paroles répétées en boucle d'une voix lugubre._

 _De plus en plus fort._

 _"Nothing tears the being more than deception, unmasked fear..."*_

 _Ca recommençait._

 _Mais alors que sa main se dirigeait vers la poignée, la cloison s'ouvrit d'elle-même._

 _L'Autre, comme d'habitude. Plus vieux, plus squelettique encore._

 _Les yeux du jeune adulte parcoururent le corps de son alter-ego. Les pans de sa chemise étaient écartés, laissant apparaître ses côtés saillantes._  
 _Mais ce n'était pas le plus choquant, loin de là._

 _L'abdomen de l'Autre était ouvert en deux, ses intestins à l'air qui semblaient bouillir et fondre. Ils dégageaient une odeur ignoble, si insupportable._  
 _C'était une vision cauchemardesque. Il ne voulait plus voir cela._

 _"Regarde bien ce que tu as fait, fit la voix rauque de l'Autre. Regarde ! Tu es fier de toi ? Tu es heureux ?!_

 _-N-Non... Je n'ai rien fait... Arrête..._

 _-Tais-toi, tu es pitoyable ! PITOYABLE !"_

 _L'aîné plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher._

 _Il en avait assez, il ne voulait plus l'entendre, ni entendre qui que ce soit d'ailleurs._  
 _Sa vue se troublait peu à peu, et à son soulagement, l'Autre se mit à son tour à disparaître. Son corps semblait tout à coup très léger, comme si la gravité n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il se laissait flotter dans son esprit._

/\/\/\

Le scientifique se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un cri terrifié parvenir de la chambre d'à côté. Encore dans les vapes, mais pris d'un élan de panique, il bondit de son lit avec précipitation, manquant de trébucher dans ses draps. Il ouvrit finalement la porte de la chambre de son plus jeune frère.  
Il l'aperçut, roulé en boule sous ses couvertures, tremblant comme une feuille.

"Je peux entrer ? Fit le plus âgé d'une voix légèrement ensommeillée.

-...Oui, viens."

Il s'avança vers le lit et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. D'emblée, le jeune geek de la famille se blottit contre lui tout en se mettant de nouveau à pleurer.

"Allons mon grand, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils. Que t'arrives-t-il ?

-Un cauchemar... C'était hor-rible..."

Le matheux soupira discrètement. Son frère était si sensible lorsqu'il s'y mettait, puis il en faisait toujours une tonne...

"C'était horrible, parce que... Toi, Papa, Maman, Mathieu... Tout le monde était mort...

-...Pardon ?

-Oui... J'étais rentré du collège, sauf que je vous retrouvais plus. Du coup j'a regardé dans toutes vos chambres, et à chaque fois, vous étiez tous morts... De différentes manières... J'étais terrifié, j'ai essayé d'appeler à l'aide, mais c'est comme si j'étais muet...

-Calme-toi, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve... Rien de tout cela n'arrivera, d'accord ?

-Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Il y a déjà quelqu'un de notre famille qui nous a quitté !" S'écriât-il, ses grands yeux bleus débordant de larmes.

Les yeux de l'aîné lui piquèrent affreusement au souvenir du décès de son autre frère. À chaque fois qu'il se remémorait ce douloureux moment de l'enterrement, il tentait toujours de penser à autre chose pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer sans s'arrêter. Et s'il était si sensible quand à la mort de l'un des membres de sa famille, il n'imaginait même pas le traumatisme qu'avaient dû subir Mathieu et son frère écrivain, tout aussi émotifs que lui...

"Ne soit pas si négatif, déclarât-il finalement. Tout va s'arranger, c'est promis."

À ces mots, le plus grand resserra l'étreinte, appréciant d'avoir le benjamin dans ses bras.

"Dis, je peux dormir avec toi pour cette nuit ?

-Enfin, tu n'as plus huit ans, tu es un grand garçon maintenant !

-S'il te plaît, juste pour cette fois ! J'ai peur..."

L'aîné soupira de nouveau, exaspéré, mais céda tout de même, emmenant son plus jeune frère jusqu'à sa chambre. Chacun s'allongea sous les draps, fatigués.

"Merci grand frère... Bonne nuit.

-...Bonne nuit."

Et si le plus jeune s'endormit bien plus vite et sans encombres, paisible désormais, son frère en revanche, ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, l'Autre était assis à son bureau et le surveillait, le ventre déchiqueté, pourrissant lentement.

Lui, ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'était garder au moins un œil ouvert malgré la fatigue.

"Tu n'es pas le seul à faire des cauchemars, petit frère..." Murmurait-il, les couvertures remontées jusqu'à son menton.

* * *

Les murmures continuaient à hanter son esprit, les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues pâles, auparavant toujours roses et fraîches.  
La seule Sommet n'avait pas eu le courage de retourner en cours après ce qu'il s'était passé. Toutes ces horreurs, ce harcèlement... Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'avait plus la force d'endurer tout cela. Et puis une violente migraine la poursuivait depuis son retour du lycée, et ne l'avait pas lâchée de toute la nuit jusqu'au matin.

D'une démarche titubante, elle partit à la cuisine afin de s'y préparer un thé. Elle salua son père, qui lui, buvait un café.

"Ma fille, qu'Est-ce que tu avais hier ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas mis au courant.

Les doigts fins de la jeune fille se crispèrent sur la bouilloire, et par réflexe, elle déglutit, silencieusement.

"Désolé Papa, je... Je peux pas te le dire.

-Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! Criait-il soudainement, faisant sursauter la blonde. Me dis pas que tu m'as appelé en pleurs sans raison, arrête de tout me cacher ! Je suis ton père, nom de Dieu !"

L'adolescente, effrayée, reculait le plus possible par réflexe. Ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément au plan de travail, et elle priait pour remonter le temps afin que cette conversation n'ai jamais eu lieu. Le père, lui, soupira et resserra davantage le nœud de sa cravate grise avant de s'approcher d'elle.

"Excuse-moi ma grande, je suis un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps, comprends-moi. Je... J'ai déjà perdu l'un de mes enfants, je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence. Alors je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il y ai, je suis là pour toi."

Les larmes aux yeux, la fille acquiesça, versa l'eau de la bouilloire dans sa tasse, la saisit avec sa cuillère et s'assit à la table de la salle à manger, suivie de son père.

Et en une dizaine de minutes, elle raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé, tout ce qu'elle ressentait, cette incompréhension, cette tristesse, cette rancœur... Puis ce qu'elle avait entendu hier, juste avant qu'elle ne l'appelle en pleurs. Lorsqu'elle eût terminé, elle baissa lentement les yeux, jouant nerveusement avec son sachet de thé du bout de sa cuillère.  
Son père, lui, restait sans rien dire, les yeux écarquillés.

"...Ma chérie... Parvint-il enfin à articuler. Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ?

-Mets-toi à ma place. T'en aurais vraiment parlé à tes parents, toi ?"

Père et fille restèrent muets quelque secondes, tout en se regardant en chien de faïence. Finalement, l'homme se leva et saisit le combiné qui était posé sur la table basse du salon à quelques mètres.

"Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'appelle les parents d'Angela."

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa, et aussitôt, elle bondit de sa chaise pour empêcher l'adulte d'agir.

"S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, ça risque d'empirer les choses !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, je vais juste aller m'expliquer avec eux pour que tout ceci cesse. Il ne t'arriveras rien, c'est promis, je ferai attention à ça."

Il appuya sur la dernière touche du téléphone et le porta à son oreille. La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois avant qu'une voix féminine ne réponde. La jeune fille, elle, s'enfuit vers sa chambre en courant et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi endurait-elle tout cela ?

/\/\/\

 _* :_ _Rien ne déchire plus un être que la déception, peur non masquée..._

 _QUI VA CREVER EN PREMIER ? FAITES VOTRE CHOIX M'SIEURS 'DAMES *agite une cloche et brandit une pancarte*_

 _Désolé, c'était de mauvais goût.  
Perso je trouve ça assez "logique" d'associer le Prof à tout ce qui touche au surnaturel, à tout ce qui n'est pas à la portée physique des gens, de ce qui n'existe pas vraiment. C'est un personnage très sérieux, rationnel, et je trouve que cette situation lui va mieux qu'à n'importe qui. Ca n'aurait pas été très étonnant si tout cela arrivait au Hippie, par exemple.  
_

 _Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_


	8. CHP 7 - Restless Heart Syndrome

_BOOOOONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE !  
J'ai pu finalement boucler ce chapitre Vendredi soir, je croyais ne pas être en forme étant donné que je me suis faite opérer des dents de sagesse et que l'anesthésie m'aurait mise K.O, mais en fait j'ai eu le courage de le terminer. Comme quoi, le Barbare du Donjon de Naheulbeuk disait vrai : "La douleur n'est qu'une information. Biatch." Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
Merci encore et toujours pour vos retours, ça me fait également très plaisir. Et oui, c'est le genre de chose que je répète à chaque intro de chapitre, et oui je vous encule. /part en crabe/  
_

 _Et bien sûr encore merci à mon preux chevalier Gertrude de relire mes bêtises, et Dieu sait qu'il y en a besoin. T'es le best gars /keur/_

 _Ici, il n'y aura pas mention de chanson, juste une que je vous conseille d'écouter pour lire ce chapitre afin de vous plonger dans l'ambiance, mais vous faites bien comme vous voulez, je suis consciente que mes goûts musicaux diffèrent des vôtres, et si ça se trouve, vous allez en trouver une qui colle mieux à votre vision du chapitre TOUSSA TOUSSA. Ce sera donc... /pioche au hasard dans son téléphone/ ... Restless Heart Syndrome de Green Day. Parce que blblbl cette chanson, et blblbl ce groupe. Et blblbl vos bouilles. (oui c'était purement gratuit)_

 _Enjoy !_

 _/\/\/\_

 _Tic, tac._

Les secondes défilaient beaucoup trop lentement par rapport à d'habitude. Les yeux fatigués du scientifique ne quittaient pas les aiguilles du regard. Il lui semblait qu'elles se mélangeaient, ou bien qu'elles allaient trop vite, lui donnant une heure erronée.

 _Tic, tac._

Ou alors commençait-il _vraiment_ à manquer de sommeil...? Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas si fatigué que cela...

"Sommet ! Aboya la professeur de Philosophie. Cessez de regardez cette horloge, et concentrez-vous plutôt sur le cours !

-Excusez-moi madame..." Marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Quelle vide de merde.

 _Tic, tac._

* * *

Tout recommençait.

Les insultes, les coups, tout avait repris avec encore plus d'intensité. À un argument près.

 _"Son frère est vraiment mort ?"_

 _"Dommage que ce soit pas lui !"_

 _"Putain, déjà que de base il tire tout le temps une tronche d'enterrement, mais là, c'est pire..."_

Il y avait bien une personne qui était venue pour essayer de lui parler, apprendre à le connaître, mais il fut pris de panique et l'avait repoussée.  
Peut-être avait-il fait une connerie. Mais cela ne changeait pas beaucoup par rapport à d'habitude.

Il faisait et ferait toujours les mauvais choix, le premier étant celui de continuer à vivre.

Il était bien trop fragile pour ce monde rempli de connards, et il le savait. Il n'était pas prêt.

Il était juste bon à tracer ces marques indélébiles sur ses bras, à laisser couler des larmes de rage qu'il n'avait même plus la force d'essuyer, à se taire et à tendre l'autre joue, encore, et encore.

Quelle vie de merde.

* * *

 _"Je ne sais plus où j'en suis._

 _Je ne sais plus qui je suis._

 _J'ignore beaucoup trop de choses en ce moment, à mon goût. Ce sentiment de ne rien pouvoir contrôler est terrible... Pire que ce que j'imaginais.  
J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. C'est pas cool pour mon karma, pas cool du tout. Faut pas que j'y pense.  
_

 _Je viens de remarquer ce matin avant de partir au lycée qu'il me manque beaucoup plus de pilules que d'habitude dans mon bureau. Et cette fois-ci, je sais que ce n'est pas moi. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un m'en a piqué. J'ai pas vraiment de problème avec ça, je partage avec plaisir, mais ce serait cool que la personne en question fasse pas ça dans mon dos..._  
 _Je sais déjà que ce n'est pas Mathieu, il déteste ma chambre, il n'y entrerait pas même pour y éteindre un incendie."_

L'écrivain regarda pensivement par la fenêtre de l'étude, puis rajouta quelques mots sur la feuille noircie de phrases, tandis que dans ses écouteurs tournait une musique qui l'apaisait grandement.

 _"Quelle vie de merde..."_

* * *

Trois jours. Trois putain de jours que la tension se faisait de plus en plus sentir.

Suite au différent avec la seule fille Sommet, la mère d'Angela avait-elle même contacté le lycée des méfaits de sa progéniture, et cette dernière avait été renvoyée de l'établissement pour une durée encore indéterminée, si ce n'était une exclusion définitive.

Mais la blonde le savait ; tout ceci allait se retourner contre elle à un moment ou à un autre. Angela était une fille populaire, et elle avait des amis. Beaucoup trop d'amis. Et elle ? Elle n'était que la présumée catin qui l'avait balancée.  
Cela faisait désormais trois jours qu'elle était revenue en cours. Et elle se sentait tout sauf en sécurité.

Les rires moqueurs s'étaient changés en regards haineux, les sourires hypocrites s'étaient transformés en crachats d'insultes.

Et dire qu'il lui restait encore une semaine avant les vacances...

"Mathieu ? Fit-elle timidement à l'intention de son frère, assis sur l'un des bancs. Je peux rester avec toi ?

-Bien sûr, viens."

La jeune fille prit place à ses côtés en le remerciant. Elle restait quasiment collée contre lui, les yeux baissés et ses doigts triturant nerveusement les plis de son jean.

"Ca va pas, sœurette ?

-Disons que... J'ai connu mieux.

-Comment ça ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Non, t'inquiète. Juste... Le fait que tu sois là, ça me remonte un peu le moral.

-Si tu le dis.

-Je t'assures, Mathieu."

Tout de même peu convaincu, il vint la serrer contre lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux dorés d'un air absent. Il l'entendit lâcher un sanglot, alors qu'elle était calée contre son épaule, mais préféra ne pas s'y attarder. Il renforça cependant leur étreinte.

"Quelle vie de merde... Marmonnait-elle.

-Tu l'as dit."

* * *

Ses pas étaient vifs, rapides, elle voulait à tout prix fuir cet endroit de malheur. Elle remis son sac correctement sur épaule droite, tandis que ses yeux bleus furetaient à droite, à gauche, et de temps en temps derrière elle.  
Elle devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque, c'était invivable. Depuis peu de temps, elle avait cette désagréable impression de sentir une présence derrière elle, des gens qui l'épiait en silence, qui observaient ses moindres faits et gestes. Même lorsqu'elle était sûre d'être seule.

Ca y est, c'était déjà la fin ? Elle commençait à devenir folle ? Alors qu'elle avait à peine quinze ans ?

Elle accéléra de nouveau sa marche pour rentrer jusqu'à chez elle. Ses frères finissaient soit plus tôt soit plus tard qu'elle, et sans la présence de l'un d'eux, elle n'était pas du tout rassurée.

Alors qu'elle butait négligemment dans un caillou, elle sentit une main s'abattre violemment sur sa bouche, et une autre lui agripper le bras pour la forcer à l'attirer quelque part. Prise de panique, elle essaya de se débattre, mais elle avait peu de force face à la poigne de son "interlocuteur". Et sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle se fit projeter dans une ruelle, à quelques vingtaines de mètres du lycée où les autres élèves attendaient leurs bus ou discutaient joyeusement.  
Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, malgré tout sonnée, elle vit plusieurs garçons se tenir devant elle, ainsi qu'une jeune fille avec un téléphone à la main qui lui semblait étrangement familière...

"Allez-y les gars, moi, je filme.

-On peut lui faire ce qu'on veut ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux.

-Tout ce que vous voulez, j'vous l'ai dit. Elle le mérite."

La jeune Sommet reconnut d'emblée la voix d'Angela. Cette... Cette salope, que lui voulait-elle ?

Elle n'eût pas plus le temps de réfléchir qu'elle sentit deux mains appuyer sur ses épaules, la maintenant fermement contre le mur, alors que d'autres se mirent à parcourir son corps. Elle fut prise de violents tremblements, et tenta de se dégager, repoussant chaque caresse de la part des garçons lui faisant face.  
L'un d'eux arracha le t-shirt de la pauvre blonde qui se mit à pleurer, à crier, à se débattre de plus belle, à appeler à l'aide, la poitrine et le corps entier maltraités par des doigts charnus et impatients.

Mais qui aurait le cran de la sauver ? Elle, la soi-disant pute du lycée ?

Personne, évidemment.

Elle n'en valait pas la peine.

Elle ne méritait qu'une chose, et c'était de crever.

 _/Désolé, je fais une ellipse sur la phase du viol, j'ai vraiment pas le courage de l'écrire. Si jamais certains la veulent, peut-être la ferai-je en bonus lorsque cette Fanfiction sera terminée, mais rien n'est sûr. Voila, et encore pardon !/_

* * *

La jeune Sommet avait mal de partout.

Son corps était couvert de blessures en tout genre, d'ecchymoses la plupart du temps. Ses membres la faisait souffrir au moindre mouvement qu'elle amorçait.

Elle en avait assez.

Elle réussit finalement à se relever, s'accrochant fermement au mur à sa gauche, tandis que de son autre main, elle retenait son t-shirt qui partait en lambeaux. Elle pouvait à peine faire fonctionner pleinement l'un de ses bras, tandis qu'elle pouvait faire une croix sur le fait de s'appuyer sur sa cheville droite. Puis son œil était à peine fonctionnel, elle était obligé de le garder fermé.

Combien de temps s'était-elle fait violenter dans cette ruelle à peine visible ?

Elle ne savait plus. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Et, à vrai dire, tant mieux.

Elle remarquait juste que la nuit tombait doucement. Il commençait à faire noir.

Alors qu'elle débouchait de l'étroite allée qui menait directement sur la route, elle n'entendit pas le vrombissement situé plus loin, à sa gauche.

Et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, ce fut trop tard.

Une lumière l'aveugla un instant, puis elle se sentit violemment percutée par quelque chose. Elle fut projetée en arrière, roulant sur ladite chose qui lui avait foncée dessus, et atterrit enfin sur le sol bétonné.

Elle resta plusieurs secondes immobile par terre, n'ayant ni la force, ni la volonté de bouger.

Mais alors qu'elle compris ce qu'il lui était arrivé, elle se sentait peu à peu faiblir.

Ses muscles se relâchaient, ses précédentes blessures semblaient avoir moins d'importance.

Un trou noir se plaça dans son champ de vision et prit de plus en plus d'ampleur. Elle percevait le conducteur de la voiture qui se penchait au dessus d'elle, un téléphone collé à son oreille.

Mais elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire.

Ca y est, c'était vraiment la fin.

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle fermerait les yeux, et elle le savait.

Peut-être que Dieu lui réservait une place là-haut, qui sait ? Elle pouvait toujours espérer.

* * *

"Quelqu'un a vu la frangine ?

-Non, elle est toujours pas rentrée.

-Mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle fait, bon sang ?! C'est bientôt huit heures du soir, et en plus les parents sont pas là !

-J'ai peur pour elle...

-Calmez-vous, elle va bien finir par revenir. Elle a son portable sur elle ?

-Oui, je l'ai vue avec ce matin, mais elle répond pas. J'ai essayé de l'appeler au moins cinq ou six fois."

Le scientifique se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en resserrant son étreinte avec son plus jeune frère qui tremblait de peur. Ses yeux divaguaient entre les visages inquiets de sa famille et l'horloge, accrochée au dessus de la télévision. Il allait avoir besoin de verres plus puissants pour ses lunettes s'il continuait à regarder cette maudite horloge.  
Son frère écrivain, lui, était vautré dans le fauteuil, mâchonnant nerveusement un crayon de papier, tandis que Mathieu faisait les cents pas dans la pièce.  
C'était peut-être le fait d'être proche de sa famille, ou que la blonde soit sa sœur jumelle, mais il avait un si grand et mauvais pressentiment.

Le téléphone se mit brusquement à sonner, brisant le silence inquiétant qui régnait dans la maison. L'aîné fut le plus rapide à décrocher le combiné avant de le porter à son oreille.

 _"Je suis bien au domicile des Sommet ?"_ Résonna une voix féminine depuis l'appareil.

Une brève discussion s'engagea. Mathieu avait pris la place de son frère pour rassurer le plus petit, alors que l'écrivain écoutait ce qu'il se passait d'une oreille attentive.

Le scientifique pâlit soudain. Il bredouilla quelques mots d'au revoir, raccrocha directement et saisit un manteau qui traînait sur le dossier du canapé.

"Grand frère, où tu vas ? Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna le petit geek de la famille.

-T'occupes. Restez là, si les parents reviennent, dites-leur que je suis parti à la clinique.

-Mais bon sang, dis-nous ce qu'il se-

-Ne discute pas, Mathieu ! Vous restez là, et c'est tout !"

À ces mots, l'aîné claqua la porte sous les regards choqués de ses frères qui n'avaient pas du tout l'habitude de le voir s'énerver, ou au moins élever un peu la voix. À peine fut-il dehors qu'il se mit à courir à grandes enjambées vers ladite clinique, le cœur battant.

Il était bien trop fatigué pour se dépêcher ainsi, mais la situation était grave.

Un petit quart d'heure lui suffit pour atteindre l'établissement. À deux doigts de ramper au sol, mais encore sous un trop plein d'adrénaline, il poussa la porte à double battants et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

"Bonsoir... C'est pour... Voir Mademoiselle Sommet... Dit-il, à bout de souffle. D'après ce que l'on m'a dit... Elle a été hospitalisée ici d'urgence... Je peux la voir ?

-Vous êtes ?

-Son frère."

La femme de l'accueil baissa timidement les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle se pencha pour chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de sa collègue juste à sa gauche avant de retourner vers le lycéen.

"Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible, Monsieur Sommet.

-Comment ça ? Vous m'avez appelé à l'instant pour rien ?!

-Pas vraiment. Venez avec moi."

La jeune brune se leva de son siège et incita le garçon à la suivre vers l'ascenseur. tous deux y entrèrent, et elle choisit de descendre au sous-sol.

Aucune conversation ne s'engagea durant la descente de l'ascenseur, aussi courte soit-elle, l'une semblait embarrassée, l'autre n'était pas vraiment un adepte de la causette. Mais l'aîné sentait quelque chose de bizarre... Encore et toujours ce mauvais pressentiment, peut-être. Ou l'attitude étrange de cette jeune femme.  
Une fois arrivés, elle longea un couloir surmonté de plusieurs portes, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant l'une d'entre elle, qui semblait tout à fait banale, en soi. Elle déglutit silencieusement et ouvrit cette cloison.

Et là, la réalité frappa le plus jeune d'un coup sec. Il reconnut l'endroit dans un frisson de terreur.

Tous deux se trouvaient dans une morgue.

L'infirmière s'approcha de l'un des nombreux tiroirs, vérifiant le nom sur l'une des étiquettes avant de l'ouvrir avec délicatesse.

"Je suis désolée, Monsieur Sommet, déclarait-elle d'une voix grave. Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour la sauver."

Sur ces mots, elle tapota son épaule et quitta la pièce, la tête baissée. L'aîné ne réagit pas tout de suite, chamboulé par la déclaration de l'infirmière, avant de s'approcher du tiroir où résidait un corps recouvert d'un fin drap blanc- sa sœur, en concluait-il. D'un main tremblante, il vint écarter le pan de la couverture, dévoilant le visage pâle de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux blonds, encore tâchés de sang, étaient soigneusement posés sur son épaule gauche. Son corps était noyé sous les ecchymoses, parfois légers, parfois plus marqués.  
Le scientifique frôla sa joue de ses doigts, alors que quelques larmes commencèrent à rouler le long des siennes. Il croyait être en plein cauchemar, il se pinça plusieurs fois le bras, désespéré, il était même prêt à se gifler s'il le fallait, mais non, il était bel et bien dans la réalité.

Cette pute de réalité.

Quelle vie de merde...


	9. CHP 8 - Tension

_Et voiciiii... *ta du dum* Le nouveau chapitre de Tell Me Why ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Merci encore pour vos retours par rapport à cette Fanfic, je suis contente de voir qu'elle vous plaît :3 J'essaye vraiment d'y mettre tout mon cœur._  
 _En fait je crois que me fixer une Dead Line m'aide beaucoup. Je suis du genre très flemmarde, et écris un peu quand j'y pense. Du coup, je me "force" à me bouger un peu le cul, et ça vient toujours tout seul ! Bon, sauf les jours ou j'ai vraiment pas d'inspiration, ça coule de source._

 _Encore mille fois merci à Gertrude pour relire mes bêtises, me corriger, me conseiller, m'encu- non c'est pas vrai. Bref merci à toi bro /dékalin/ Un jour, je t'offrirai une calculette. Comme ça t'en auras une de rechange, et t'arrêteras de pleurer quand la tienne aura plus de batterie._

 _Quant à vous, mes enfants..._

 _Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Les vacances de Février pointaient enfin le bout de leur nez. La famille Sommet se remettait lentement mais sûrement du second décès de l'un de leur enfant et soeur. Deux deuils en l'espace d'un mois, cela commençait à faire beaucoup à leur yeux. À croire que la Chance avait décidé de leur tourner définitivement le dos.

C'est ainsi que chacun s'occupait à sa manière dans la demeure, tentant de se distraire et de penser à autre chose, ce qui n'était pas aisé, en soi. L'aîné, lui, ne changeait pas son mode de vie et continuait de travailler, encore et toujours, prenant même un peu d'avance sur le programme de Terminal pour ses cours de Mathématiques.

Mais malgré tout, il commençait à s'inquiéter pour son état, et l'état dans lequel sa famille était. Ses parents semblaient plus fatigués qu'ordinaire, son plus jeune frère rentrait du collège beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, et s'enfermait dans sa chambre jusqu'au repas pour y pleurer un coup.

Et Mathieu... Mathieu avait l'air si différent. Il savait que ces derniers temps n'étaient pas vraiment à la rigolade et à la joie, mais même dans des situations comme celle-ci, il aurait continué à garder le sourire. Parce qu'il endossait une sorte de rôle de second frère, protecteur et doux. Contrairement à lui, qui était si faible, alors qu'il était le plus âgé.

Il était inutile pour sa famille.

Alors qu'il terminait l'un des exercices de son livre, sa mère entra timidement dans sa chambre.

"Mon chéri ? Tiens, c'est pour toi, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un combiné. C'est une certaine Cindy..."

Faisant une légère grimace d'agacement, le scientifique la remercia et porta le téléphone fixe à son oreille.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Sommet. Je vais très bien, je te remercie de me poser la question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Répétait-il en haussant le ton.

-Calme-toi. Je voulais juste te montrer quelque chose... Qui concerne ta soeur. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de voir.

-Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? Ca ne te suffit pas de venir m'emmerder en récupérant mon numéro, il faut aussi que tu te moques de son décès ?

-Arrête d'être têtu comme ça ! C'est vraiment important, tu sais très bien que je ne me permettrais jamais de me moquer d'elle ! Je ne préfère pas venir embêter ta famille en venant chez toi, je pense qu'elle a autre chose à faire, alors... Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ailleurs ?"

L'aîné soupira. Pourquoi accepterait-il, d'abord ? Cette petite curieuse se mêlait de sa vie privée sans arrêt, et elle voulait sûrement se foutre de sa gueule, cela n'avait aucun intérêt.  
Et pourtant.

"J'accepte."

Quel idiot il faisait.

"D'accord. Ca te va si on se retrouve chez moi ? Je te passe mon adresse."

Attentif, le jeune homme cala le combiné contre son épaule, nota l'adresse de Cindy sur le coin de l'une des feuilles, puis la remercia un peu séchement et raccrocha directement après. Il se passa une main sur le visage, exténué, avant de se décider à aller directement la voir histoire de s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute.

"Quel abruti, mais quel abruti..." Marmonnait-il en enfilant une veste.

Prévenant ses parents qu'il sortait quelques minutes -au grand bonheur de ceux-ci de voir leur fils sortir de sa grotte-, il se dirigeait à pas vifs vers la demeure de la jeune fille. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi elle s'inquiétait autant pour lui, pourquoi elle ne le laissait pas tranquille, pourquoi elle tenait tant à le voir... Trop de questions, mais si peu de réponses.

Et il ne préférait pas savoir, en réalité.

Enfin arrivé, l'aîné la vit, adossée à sa porte d'entrée, un tasse de café fumante dans la main. Elle lui fit signe d'approche de l'autre.

"Tu as de la chance d'habiter près de chez moi, sinon crois-moi que je ne me serai pas bougé pour un sou.

-Toujours aussi charmant avec les demoiselles, Sommet, souffla Cindy en levant les yeux au ciel. Et moi, je t'assures que tu as bien fait de venir."

À ces mots, elle posa son breuvage sur la table de jardin qui se trouvait juste à côté, et dégaina son téléphone de sa poche. elle fouilla dedans quelques secondes avant de lever des yeux désolés vers le jeune homme.

"Cesse de me fixer comme ça, tu m'énerves. Un poing, c'est vite parti.

-Tu connais Angela Lissy ?"

Aussitôt qu'il se remémorait la portrait de la susnommée, son regard se rembrunit encore plus, si cela était davantage possible.

"Ne me parle pas de cette garce perfide. Elle a détruit ma soeur, ce n'est qu'un déchet qui mérite de mourir.

-Waw, je savais que tu pouvais être violent dans ce que tu dis, mais là, ça frôle l'indécence. Bon, peu importe. Depuis quelques jours, elle fait tourner une vidéo entre les élèves qu'elle connaît. C'est mon petit frère qui m'a prévenu, il est dans sa classe. Il a cru bon de m'alerter vu le caractère de cette vidéo.

-Fais voir.

-Je te préviens que ça risque de te-

-Je t'ai dit de me faire voir."

Elle tendit timidement le natel vers le scientifique, qui le saisit en balançant des bribes de remerciement avant de lancer ladite vidéo.

Et là, c'est comme si son monde venait de s'écrouler.

Il vit quelques garçons se jeter sur une jeune fille, blonde, les cheveux mi-longs, la carrure frêle et les joues roses.  
Sa soeur.  
Il entendit le rire sadique de la salope qui filmait la scène.  
Angela.

Il vit des mains parcourir ce corps pur et innocent, ses vêtements partir peu à peu en lambeaux.

Il entendit ses cris paniqués, ses sanglots, ses suppliques. Sa voix mélodieuse qui, auparavant, ne laissait passer que des rires, des paroles apaisantes et des notes de musique.

Il ne pouvait en voir plus.

Le téléphone lui échappa des mains et tomba par terre. Ses mains et sa lèvre inférieure se mirent à trembler, et ses yeux se remplirent peu à peu de larmes.  
Cindy ramassa son portable, arrêta la vidéo désormais construite uniquement de pleurs et de hurlements terrifiés, et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son camarade de classe.

"Désolé si ça t'as brusqué, mais je pense que tu devais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé...

-Vraiment ? C'était sincèrement nécessaire de me montrer ce que je ne savais pas ? Ca t'amuses de m'enfoncer un peu plus et de pourrir la mémoire de ma soeur avec tes conneries ? Si tu t'inquiétais vraiment pour moi, tu aurais demandé à ton frère qu'il efface cette vidéo, tout comme les personnes qui y ont eu accès.

-Désolé, j'ai cru bien faire !

-Alors tu as mal cru."

La tête basse, l'aîné rentra chez lui, tournant le dos à la jeune fille qui s'insultait intérieurement de tous les noms, regardant son ami s'éloigner peu à peu. Elle soupira, saisit de nouveau sa tasse et retourna à l'intérieur.

/\/\/\

"Grand frère, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où t'étais ?"

Le susnommé ne répondit rien au benjamin. Il tentait de dissimuler son visage baigné de larmes et se rua à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Désormais allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, il ne se retenait plus. Il en avait assez de cette vie pourrie, de devoir se cacher, cacher sa faiblesse pour aider ses plus jeunes frères à tenir le coup.  
Mais en réalité, il se sentait ridicule. Il n'aidait personne, il ne faisait que penser à lui, que se lamenter.

Il ne se sentait pas ridicule ; il l'était, tout simplement.

Il n'entendit pas tout de suite la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, mais réagit enfin lorsque quelqu'un s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Curieux, il essuya les larmes aux coins de ses yeux et sur ses joues avant de se redresser.

Il vit son jeune frère écrivain le fixer d'un air à la fois sévère et triste.

"Salut.

-J'peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrives ?"

Le plus âgé détourna la tête. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il avait vu... Il s'était déjà détruit tout seul, pas question que sa famille en paye aussi les frais !

"Rien d'important, répondit-il enfin.

-Rien d'important, hein ? Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule. Si toi tu pleures, ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien." Voyant que son frère fuyait son regard, il fronça les sourcils et saisit son visage en coupe. "Regarde-moi, espèce de crétin ! J'en ai marre que tu nous cache tout ! Être l'aîné parmi les frères et soeurs, ça veut pas forcément dire que tu dois tout prendre sur toi et ne pas exprimer ce que tu ressens ! Parle-nous, merde ! On est ta famille, on est là pour t'écouter et t'aimer ! J'veux pas..."

Cette fois, ce sont les yeux du cadet qui se baissèrent et s'humidifèrent. Sa voix se fit un peu moins forte.

"J'veux pas encore d'un autre décès dans cette putain de famille... Deux, c'est beaucoup trop... T'imagines pas à quel point il me manquent..."

Voyant que son frère écolo allait à son tour fondre en larmes, le plus grand eut l'initiative de le prendre dans ses bras, fort, si fort.

Ils ne s'échangèrent aucuns mots durant plusieurs minutes, bien trop à l'aise, l'un calé contre l'autre.

«Dis voir, ça fait combien de temps que t'avais pas chialé comme ça ?»

Le scientifique se mit à réfléchir. C'est bien vrai ça, quand était la dernière fois où il avait pleuré à s'en déshydrater ? Et même, à quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait juste pleuré, tout simplement ?

Beaucoup trop longtemps, ça, c'était certain.

«Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire.

-Ca fait bizarre de t'entendre dire ça, tu sais. Je suis pas habitué.»

Un petit rire triste échappa à chacun d'eux. L'écrivain s'écarta un peu et embrassa son aîné sur le front de manière fraternelle.

«Oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, grand frère. On t'aime, nous.

-Moi aussi je vous aime.»

Le cadet sourit, et quitta enfin la pièce, laissant son frère seul, en tête-à-tête avec la réalité.

Cette pute de réalité. Encore.

Il tourna la tête en direction de l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, le regard vide.

/\/\/\

Les mains du junkie tremblaient. Ses nerfs étaient plus qu'à vif. Son sang bouillonnait et pulsait dans ses veines.

Il ne lui restait rien. Pas le moindre médicament, joint ou même ne serait-ce qu'une simple pillule en attendant qu'il se retrouve quelque chose. Rien.

Merde, il avait pourtant fait gaffe à sa consommation ! Il était toujours minutieux par rapport à ça ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il chope la personne qui lui en piquait des doses en douce en plein flagrant délit. Mais à part son frère pervers qui n'était désormais plus de ce monde de fous, qui d'autre pouvait bien lui en prendre ?  
Ses parents n'étaient même pas au courant qu'il se droguait... Il pensait bien qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose, mais rien de concret. Au pire, il pouvait bien leur faire croire qu'il ne faisait que fumer. Il se prendrait une petite claque par son père, et basta.

Ses doigts hésitants vinrent se plonger dans ses cheveux, en arrachant quelques-uns par mégarde. Son corps était pris de spasmes, et la température de sa chambre semblait monter et baisser aussi vite que des montagnes russes. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud, et beaucoup trop froid en même temps, c'était insupportable.

Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un le voit ainsi. Plutôt crever.

L'écrivain se dirigea d'un démarche pantelante vers son bureau, fouillant une énième fois chaque tiroir, les ouvrant et les refermant violemment, faisant valdinguer les feuilles et autres objets se trouvant dessus.

«Putain, putain, putain, il doit bien me rester quelque chose... Allez... PUTAIN DE MERDE !»

Il s'écroula à genoux devant ces foutus tiroirs, haletant, le front posé contre le bord du meuble. Quand soudain, il entendit un cri terrifié provenir d'une autre chambre au bout du couloir.

Il put enfin réagir et, malgré son manque, sortir de la pièce, inquiet.

/\/\/\

Le fan de jeux vidéos restait aux bras de Mathieu, sous l'oeil avisé de celui-ci qui le berçait doucement. Leur mère, installée dans l'unique fauteuil du salon, recousait un t-shirt troué, l'air absent, tandis que son mari cuisinait quelque chose dans la cuisine qui se trouvait à côté.

Mathieu se souvint de ce que son père lui avait dit, un jour : «Fils, quand tu auras une demoiselle dans ta vie un de ces jours, il faudra la traiter comme un gentleman ; ne lui laisse pas tout faire à la maison.» Il s'était contenté de lui répondre que, de toute façon, il cuisinait mieux que sa mère. Ce souvenir le fit sourire légèrement, et il jeta un regard discret à son paternel qui s'agitait aux fourneaux.  
Puis de toute façon, agir comme un gentleman, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Lui tenir la porte au restaurant après avoir payé l'addition ? Être poli et courtois ? La traiter différemment, comme si c'était un être à part ?

Ridicule.

Quand tout à coup, plusieurs bruits sourds à la suite se firent entendre depuis la chambre du fils poète de la famille.

«C'était quoi, ça ? Demanda le benjamin, inquiet.

-T'inquiète pas, il a dû se cogner ou faire tomber un truc. En tout cas, j'espère, ajoutait-il dans sa tête.

-Peut-être, oui.

-Fiston, fit soudain le père en s'adressant à son plus jeune fils, tu peux aller chercher le grand dadais à lunettes ? J'ai besoin de lui demander quelque chose.»

Riant doucement du sobriquet désignant l'aîné, il descendit des genoux de Mathieu et grimpa les marches une par une. Il se rendit vers la chambre du fond et y toqua plusieurs fois.

Pas de réponse. Il réessaya.

Toujours pas de signe de vie.

Il se permit donc d'ouvrir la porte, timidement, comme si entrer dans cette pièce était quelque chose de défendu.

Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce à peine éclairée avant de se poser au sol, sur lequel était allongé une masse sombre. Il plissa les yeux, ne distinguant pas tout de suite ce qu'était cette chose.

Puis il comprit.

Son visage pâlit d'un seul coup. Un cri terrifié sortit de sa gorge, ameutant toute sa famille.

/\/\/\

 _MWAHAHA J'AIME LES CLIFFANGHERS._

 _Bon, vous devez sans doute vous douter de ce qui est ou va arriver. Mais je laisse quand même votre imagination travailler un peu... Jusqu'au prochain chapitre !_

 _À bientôt !_


	10. CHP 9 - The Pretender

_AH J'AI FINI CE PUTAIN DE CHAPITRE JE AAAAAAAAH #JoieDansLeMondeEtSurVosGueulesDifformes_

 _Eh bah putain, cette Fanfic aura traîné son boule un petit moment, mais voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre ! /regarde tout de même Poké-Show avec un regard empli de tristesse/_  
 _J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira, et merci encore de vos retours sur cette Fanfic, encore une fois ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que des gens me lisent et aiment ce que je fais (ou pas, d'ailleurs... Dans ce cas-là, vous n'avez aucun intérêt à lire ceci, huhu), ça m'encourage beaucoup !_

 _Je remercie une nouvelle fois mon cher Gertrude pour avoir lu mes bêtises, keur sur toi bb_

 _Et maintenant... /roulement de tambours/, enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Il tourna la tête en direction de l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, le regard vide.

Peut-être que son frère disait vrai. Peut-être pas.

Ses mots résonnaient dans son crâne, tournoyaient sans interruption, beaucoup trop fort.

Il avait mal à la tête. Et une telle envie de dormir... Longtemps. Trop longtemps, sûrement.

Avec toutes les peines du monde, tout en essuyant ses yeux encore humides, il s'assit à son bureau, et ouvrit le tiroir qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son champ de vision. Sa main fébrile vint l'ouvrir et saisit l'objet de ses pensées.

 _"Tu ne penses pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Arrête d'être con._

-Taisez-vous tous les deux, cracha-t-il aux deux voix sans se retourner. Je ne veux plus vous entendre."

Un soupir. Une odeur mélangeant parfum et tabac froid s'infiltra dans ses narines. Il se mit à frissonner, s'empêchant de pleurer à nouveau.

Non. Tout cela était dans sa tête. Il ne devait pas se faire avoir.

"Allez vous-en.

 _-S'il te plaît..._

-Je vous ai dit de partir.

 _-Laisse tomber, fit la voix la plus grave, c'est qu'un connard. Il nous a jamais aimé, ça l'arrange qu'on soit morts._

-Je t'interdis de dire ça !"

Mais alors qu'il se retournait, il se rendit compte que la seule présence qui habitait sa chambre était la sienne. Pas de petite blonde souriante et énergique, pas de pervers fumeur, alcoolique et vulgaire balançant des blagues douteuses.

Une fois de plus. Il commençait à s'habituer. Il soupira. Sa main se serra légèrement sur l'objet qu'il avait en main.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait gardé les produits de son devoir supplémentaire au début, et il ne pensait pas que cela allait lui servir. Lui servir à fuir la réalité, à nier ses responsabilités.

Parce que, lorsqu'on est faible, lassé de sa propre existence, fatigué du monde qui nous entoure, on choisi toujours la solution de la facilité.

Le tube à essais s'ouvrit. Ses mains se remirent à trembler. Le récipient s'approcha doucement de sa bouche.

 _"Tu es vraiment ridicule._

-Ferme-la."

Encore lui. Il en avait assez.

L'objet toucha ses lèvres, tandis que la substance douteuse se glissa peu à peu dans son gosier. Il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Une énorme connerie, ça, c'était certain.

C'était acide. La douleur le transperça aussi rapidement qu'une flèche. C'était si violent, il avait du mal à supporter.

 _"J'espère que tu souffres."_

Oh que oui, il souffrait. Sa gorge lui brûlait atrocement, et sa trachée avait l'air de fondre. Un goût métallique et écœurant envahissait sa bouche.

Il se mit à tousser violemment, crachant du sang, tentant tant bien que mal de faire le moins de bruit possible en plaquant ses mains contre son visage.

Désormais, c'était son estomac qui se tordait, bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il avait beaucoup trop de mal à endurer cela...

Mais de toute façon, il savait que c'était bientôt fini, qu'il n'aurait plus à endurer cette horreur bien longtemps. Patience.

Une toux plus violente encore lui pris. Il s'écroula de sa chaise de bureau, plié en deux. Ses mains appuyaient désormais sur son ventre, comme si ce geste allait changer quelque chose.

Quelques gouttes de sang s'écrasèrent sur le sol de sa chambre. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus anarchique. Il sentait _sa_ présence à côté, la présence de l'Autre, bien trop envahissante.

Il l'énervait.

Il se coucha sur le dos le temps de se calmer, de tenter de se remettre les idées en place. Mais la douleur engourdissait son corps, cela rendait sa réflexion plus difficile, encore. Ses pensées se brouillaient, se mélangeaient. Son cœur battait à vive allure, son corps entier tremblait.

 _"Tu es fier de toi ?"_

Nom de Dieu.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

Il était si lâche.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant.

Il était trop jeune, avait encore trop de choses à voir, à faire, à découvrir.

Il n'en avait pas profité assez tôt.

Il avait une famille à protéger.

Il avait un bac à passer.

Il avait tout un monde à explorer.

Il avait un homme à trouver, à aimer, à chérir jusqu'à la mort.

Il ne pouvait pas tout laisser tomber maintenant.

Voyant l'Autre se pencher au dessus lui d'un air mauvais et triste à la fois, un sourire ironique prit place sur son visage.

"Va te faire foutre, lui cracha-t-il au visage, suivi de quelques gouttes de sang.

 _-Tu peux toujours rêver."_

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Il crut entendre sa porte s'ouvrir et un cri s'élever non loin de lui, mais il n'y fit pas réellement attention.

De toute façon, c'était trop tard.

* * *

Le plus jeune frère recula de quelques pas, jusqu'à ce que son dos ne vienne rencontrer le mur d'en face. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, et il tomba à genoux devant l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa bouche entrouverte, sa mâchoire tremblante. Son père et Mathieu furent les premiers à arriver, suivi du frère écrivain, puis de la mère.

Le plus âgé des trois fils eut l'initiative d'entraîner le benjamin ailleurs, le ramenant au salon malgré les différentes émotions se bousculant dans sa tête. Leur père se rua sur sa progéniture agonisant au sol, hésitant à le toucher de peur d'aggraver la situation.

Mathieu, quant à lui...

Il avait peur. Si peur. Peur d'accepter la réalité, peur de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Peur de ne rien pouvoir y changer.

Mais alors qu'il s'élançait à son tour vers la chambre, il sentit sa mère le retenir fermement par le bras et le serrer contre elle. Il se débattit avec énergie.

"Non, non... Lâche-moi ! LÂCHE-MOI !

-Mathieu, regarde-moi, juste moi !"

Il leva ses yeux rougis et humides vers le visage crispé de sa mère, ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

"C'est bien. Ne penses à rien, ça va aller. D'accord ?"

Oui.

Se détendre, inspirer, expirer. Tout se passerait bien. Si c'est sa mère qui le disait, c'est que c'était forcément vrai.

Il ne quittait toujours pas la jeune femme des yeux, peu à peu calmé, et c'est à peine s'il entendit la voix paniquée de son père appeler une ambulance.

C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls, dans une grande salle vide. Cette seule pensée le détendait peu à peu, et il se laissa choir dans les bras de sa génitrice.

Cette dernière ne put que le serrer contre lui, et lancer un regard entendu à son mari qui essaya de la rassurer par un léger sourire, en vain. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre afin de s'y enfermer, cachant toujours la vue de son fils allongé sur le sol.

* * *

Un de plus.

Mathieu perdait espoir.

Son frère aîné, celui qui avait promis de les protéger de tout, celui qui veillait sur eux -malgré sa trop grande implication dans ses cours- les avait quitté de son plein gré depuis une semaine.

Et il n'avait rien pu faire, impuissant dans cette situation. Peut-être en était-il responsable, même. Il se souvenait encore des mots des ambulanciers à l'hôpital : _"Désolé Monsieur Sommet, nous n'avons rien pu faire, son estomac et sa trachée était trop endommagés pour espérer le sauver. Puis, même si nous aurions réussi par un quelconque miracle, il serait devenu muet toute sa vie."_

Ben voyons. De toute façon, depuis sa toute première venue chez un psychiatre, les médecins et autres toubibs n'avaient jamais servis à rien. Pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui ?

Il se haïssait. Jamais il n'avait autant envie de se fracasser la tête contre les murs, de hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

Malheureusement, sa chambre n'était pas insonorisée.

 _On a plus de médocs._

"Je sais, la ferme."

 _Qu'Est-ce que tu attends pour aller en piquer à ton frère ?_

"Tais-toi."

 _Bouge toi. Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne les auras pas pris._

Un soupir résigné franchit les lèvres de l'adolescent. Il se décida tout d'abord à rester dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas voler de nouveau son frère.

Mais sa voix résonnait, l'insultait, lui crachait au visage toutes sortes d'insanités, lui disait que, si son frère était mort, c'était de sa faute. Mathieu avait mal, si mal à la tête... Il ne pouvait pas en supporter autant dans une même soirée.

 _Je me demande qui sera le prochain sur la liste... Le mioche, le junkie... Toi, peut-être ? Ou les parents ? J'ai hâte de le savoir !_

"ARRÊTE !"

D'un geste rageur, le schizophrène bondit hors de son lit, et sortit de sa piaule presque en courant, comme si quitter cet endroit allait stopper ces migraines et cette voix insupportable et moqueuse.  
Constatant que tout le monde était déjà couché, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son aîné, entrouvrant doucement la porte.

Parfait, il dormait à poings fermés.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il se faufila jusqu'à son bureau, se mettant à fouiller dans les tiroirs du meuble le plus silencieusement possible. Il crut entendre un bruit de froissement de draps non loin, mais l'ignora totalement.

Les tiroirs étaient tous vides d'une boîte de médicaments quelconque. Et merde !

"Qu'Est-ce que tu cherches ?" Grogna une voix à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Surpris, le jeune homme sursauta, tombant nez-à-nez avec son frère, parfaitement éveillé, assis en tailleur sur son lit.

"Euh... J-Je... Rien du tout...

-...C'est toi... Pas vrai ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Arrête de mentir, Mathieu ! Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle !"

Le susnommé frissonna à l'entente de la voix autoritaire de son interlocuteur. Voix qui lui semblait plus triste, plus rauque que d'ordinaire. En bref, qui était tout sauf naturelle.

"Pourquoi...? T'as pas besoin de ça !

-Et toi, t'en as besoin, peut-être ?!

-Bien sûr que oui ! Moi, j'me suis laissé avoir, mais toi t'es encore trop jeune pour foutre ta vie en l'air ! Reprends-toi, bon sang !"

Mathieu fixait son aîné avec peine, néanmoins de plus en plus effrayé par le ton qu'il employait. Il recula un peu, sentant son dos frapper contre le mur d'en face.

Non. Il le savait, lui, c'était pour se sentir mieux, pour faire taire cette insupportable voix qui résonnait encore et encore dans son crâne. Pour avoir la paix et stopper ses migraines. Lui, c'était juste pour son petit profit.  
Mais d'un autre côté, pouvait-il vraiment s'en passer...?

"Dégage de là, j'veux plus te voir. Et ne t'avises même pas de foutre à nouveau les pieds ici, tu m'as compris ?"

Le concerné acquiesça timidement avant de s'enfuir rapidement de la chambre de l'écrivain. Ce dernier, lui, soupira avant de s'écrouler à nouveau contre les oreillers.

* * *

"S'il te plaît, j'en ai vraiment besoin !"

Le plus âgé des Sommet parmi les survivants se mettait presque à genoux face à son ami, s'agrippant au bas de son t-shirt.  
Ce jeune homme, en plus d'être un camarade de classe, était aussi la personne qui lui fournissait autant de drogues et de médicaments qu'il voulait, tant qu'il pouvait le payer en retour. Donc autant dire qu'il prenait toujours de petites doses à chaque fois.

"Désolé mec, tant que t'as pas de thune sur toi, je peux vraiment pas... Imagine que tout le monde me fasse la même chose, comment je continue mes affaires, moi ?

-Je te promets de te payer dès que je peux, mais je t'en supplie, passe-moi quelque chose !

-Je sais pas...

-On est potes, non ? Tu peux me faire confiance !"

Le jeune homme soupira et fouilla dans son sac, avant d'en sortir quelques joints, deux seringues et un garrot. L'écrivain saisit le sachet d'un geste fébrile en le remerciant mille fois.

"Tu devrais y aller doucement avec les seringues, à grandes doses et d'une seule traite, ça peut devenir mortel pour toi.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, merci encore, t'es génial !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça..."

Le dealer vit son ami s'éloigner presque en courant chez lui, tandis qu'il repartit dans la direction opposée.

Ah, ce gars-là, c'était quelque chose... Il devrait quand même faire attention, il le savait têtu comme une mule.

/\/\/\

 _La joie._  
 _J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai pu tuer le Prof ;-; Buhuhuuuuu /part noyer sa tristesse dans l'Ice Tea/_


	11. CHP 10 - God Hate Us

_Yop, et voilà le nouveau chapitre de Tell Me Why ! Celui que j'ai, à mon avis, écrit le plus rapidement xD (ça veut pas dire que je l'ai bâclé, loin de là... Juste l'inspi qui a bien voulu être gentille avec moi, pour une fois)_  
 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bien que j'ai un peu peur, étant donné que c'est un chapitre beaucoup plus calme. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de faire un mort par chapitre, donc il est un peu comme le calme après la tempête, m'voyez ?_  
 _...Putain mes comparaisons sont à chier. Mais vous avez compris, je pense. Bref, du coup il s'y passe pas grand chose, j'ai essayé de ne pas vous ennuyer au maximum ^^'_

 _Une nouvelle fois merci à Gertrude, mon fidèle Bêta sans qui cette Fanfic n'aurait jamais vu le jour !_

 _Et d'ailleurs, merci pour votre soutien, pour vos reviews, pour l'intérêt que vous portez à mes bêtises. Même si cette Fanfic ne vaut pas Admiration en terme de popularité (et qui est encore lue même après 1 an à être terminée... wut), j'y tiens énormément, et ça me fait très plaisir de voir que vous me soutenez toujours dans ce projet. En particulier Bariusagi, je crois bien que c'est la fan N°1 de cette Fiction xD (hâte de voir ta BD, d'ailleurs, nyhyhyh)_

 _Et maintenant enjoy !_

/\/\/\

"Arrête ça. C'est pas bien.

-Je sais, merci de me le rappeler.

-Pourquoi tu continues, alors ?

-J'en ai besoin, tu peux pas comprendre, Mathieu. T'es encore trop jeune pour ça.

-Arrête tes conneries, je suis pas un gamin. Toi, tu peux très bien t'en passer."

L'aîné soupira, se résignant à abandonner la conversation. Son petit frère ne voulait pas comprendre, et surtout, ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait ni se mettre à sa place, ni s'imaginer... Il ne saisissait pas l'idée que c'était surtout la volonté d'arrêter ces merdes vitales qui lui manquait. Ils avaient beau être proches -même s'ils l'étaient beaucoup moins qu'avant-, il y avait encore tant de choses qu'ils ignoraient l'un de l'autre. Tant de choses à découvrir, qui leur ferait sûrement peur à tous les deux.  
Mathieu se blottit dans les bras de son interlocuteur et soupira. Il n'avait pas pu résister à le rejeter plus longtemps, bien qu'encore contrarié de l'avoir surpris en train de voler dans les tiroirs de son bureau.

"Explique-moi, si je ne comprends pas...

-J'en ai pas envie.

-Je croyais qu'on se disait tout. Tu te souviens ?

-Plus maintenant.

-...

-...

-T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con."

Mathieu agrippa encore plus fort le t-shirt beige du plus âgé, tandis que ce dernier lâcha à son tour un soupir.

De toute façon, ce genre de réflexion allaient lui passer. En tout cas, il l'espérait. Et il espérait également qu'il prendrait en maturité et en compréhension à son égard d'ici les prochaines années.

Il était là pour ça, après tout. C'était le rôle d'un grand frère. Du moins, c'était un rôle qui lui était désormais attribué de force.

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. La seule source de lumière provenait des volets légèrement entrouverts de la chambre du plus jeune.  
Le concerné, roulé en boule sur son matelas, tremblait comme une feuille. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues.  
Parfois, entre deux sanglots, il parlait tout seul. Il se disait qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose, qu'il aurait pu arriver plus tôt, qu'il aurait pu... Non, qu'il aurait dû, tout simplement.

Il n'était qu'un boulet dans cette putain de maison. Un poids qui entraînait tous les membres de sa famille au fond d'un gouffre en apparence interminable.

Il se souvenait en détails de cet événement datant désormais de six jours. Des moindres détails de cette scène morbide, cette scène qui restait et resterait ancrée dans son esprit.  
Il avait d'abord aperçu une masse sombre au sol. Il avait peu à peu découvert le visage de son plus grand frère, crispé par la douleur, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte barbouillée de sang dégoulinant sur son menton et dans sa nuque... De ce regard qui lui implorait inconsciemment de l'aide, de sa respiration qui disparaissait peu à peu, tranchant avec le calme lugubre de cet évènement...

Le jeune geek plongea violemment son visage dans l'oreiller. Non, il ne voulait plus se rappeler de cela ! De toute façon, il était mort, et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière ! Ca ne servait plus à rien de se lamenter sur son sort !

Mais d'un autre côté... C'était plus fort que lui. La culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur... Il aurait tant voulu le comprendre pour l'aider, pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas... Même s'il n'aurait pas tout compris, faute de sa candeur et de son jeune âge, il aurait pu essayer. Mais maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ?

D'un oeil fatigué, il fixa les marques fraîches tracées sur ses bras, tâchant ses draps d'un liquide rougeâtre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, et il n'y avait même pas de raison, d'ailleurs... Il se sentait juste mieux l'espace d'un instant. Il se sentait vivant, proche de la réalité en faisant cela. Oui, c'était stupide. Mais il était jeune.

Fermant enfin les yeux pour essayer de dormir, il sombrait peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée. Il sentit juste une légère caresse sur le haut de son crâne qui le fit sourire tendrement.

C'était sûrement son imagination.

* * *

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _-Je prie."_

 _Mathieu pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe, et s'accroupit aux côtés de sa soeur jumelle._

 _"Tu pries ? C'est quoi ça, prier ?_

 _-C'est quand tu demandes des trucs à Dieu. Maman m'a dit que si on était très gentil, il pouvait exaucer certaines de nos prières._

 _-Comme le Père Noël ?_

 _-Oui ! Viens essayer !"_

 _Avec joie, le jumeau se décala vers la petite blonde, se mit à genoux, et joignit ses mains contre son torse frêle, observant attentivement et adoptant la posture de sa soeur._

 _"On doit lui demander quoi, à Dieu ?_

 _-Ce que tu veux._

 _-Et toi, tu demandes quoi ?_

 _-Ah, c'est comme les voeux d'anniversaire, ça se dit pas ! Allez, essaye !"_

 _Le petit garçon acquiesça vivement, et ferma fort les yeux, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait bien demander à cet être supérieur, ou du moins, ce que pourrait demander sa soeur ou sa mère à sa place._

 _*Je sais, se dit-il. Dieu, s'il te plaît, fais en sorte de bien protéger ma famille. Je les aime tous très fort, et chacun d'eux méritent une belle vie.*_

 _"Les enfants, venez là, c'est l'heure du goûter ! S'exclama leur mère depuis la cuisine."_

 _Les deux gamins se jetèrent un regard complice, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, avant de se ruer vers la pièce où se trouvait leur génitrice en riant joyeusement, rejoignant leur grand frère à la table, un crayon et un cahier à la main._

* * *

Mathieu jeta rageusement l'album de photos à l'autre bout de sa chambre, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Il réprima le cri de colère qu'il coinça dans sa gorge, tandis que les larmes obstruaient son champ de vision.

Dieu... Mon cul, Dieu, il n'avait jamais été là pour lui ! Depuis cette foutu prière il y a huit ans, il n'avait pas bougé une seule fois le petit doigt pour protéger les siens. Il s'était contenté de les regarder tomber comme des mouches, comme un Dieu de la mort assistant à un jeu morbide. Cet enfoiré n'existait même pas, de toute façon !

Quelle idée il avait eu de fouiller dans ces vieilles photos... Une belle idée de merde, ouais, ça c'était certain. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être nostalgique, à son humble avis.

"Mathieu, viens manger, c'est prêt, résonna une voix doucerette derrière la porte de sa chambre.

-...Ouais, j'arrive."

Le jeune lycéen se releva du parquet et sortit de la pièce, tombant sur la mine fatiguée de sa mère.  
Il n'y avait pas forcément fait attention, mais elle avait beaucoup changé d'apparence depuis quelques temps. Elle semblait plus lasse, plus triste. Enfin, c'était plutôt logique, elle venait tout de même de perdre plusieurs de ses enfants en l'espace de quelques mois. Mais cela lui faisait une impression étrange, ça le mettait presque mal à l'aise.

Alors qu'ils se rendaient vers la cuisine, Mathieu lui posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un certain moment, déjà.

"Maman...

-Oui ?

-Après tout ce qu'on vient de traverser... Est-ce que tu crois toujours que Dieu nous surveille de là-haut ?"

La jeune blonde se tourna vers son fils en soupirant, souriant tristement. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra fort dans ses bras.

"Mon chéri, ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de croire aux miracles, tu sais. Dieu est tout-puissant, mais s'il a décidé de ne pas nous aider, n'imagine même pas qu'il le fera.

-Mais tu crois toujours en lui, hein ?

-Bien sûr, je suis persuadée de son existence, j'ai été élevée par tes grands-parents dans ces idéaux. Mais je suis déjà moins sûre de sa soit-disante bontée envers ses fidèles."

À ces mots, mère et fils se lâchèrent et ne s'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'au repas.

Sa mère qui doutait de la générosité du Dieu suprême auquel elle croyait... Mathieu n'en revenait toujours pas. Cela faisait si bizarre de l'entendre dire ça... Et surtout de l'entendre dire qu'elle n'avait plus d'espoir.

Dans un sens, Mathieu se sentait détruit de ces paroles.

* * *

L'odeur du bédot envahissait la pièce, et la fumée tourbillonnait au dessus de la tête de l'aîné.

Bordel, que cette sensation était délectable. Ca lui avait terriblement manqué. Sentir ses poumons se gonfler, son esprit se perdre dans des pensées brumeuses... C'était parfait.

Assis par terre, sa vieille radio passant une énième fois une chanson de la délicieuse Janis Joplin, il écrivait des bribes de phrases dénuées de sens sur ses feuilles éparpillées sur ses genoux. À force d'être penché, son dos lui faisait mal, et ses yeux piquaient légèrement derrière les verres fins de ses lunettes de soleil.

Mais qu'importe.

Il ne comprenait même pas le sens des mots qui sortaient de sa tête. Il se sentait trop fatiguée, trop stone pour faire quelque chose de cohérent. Ces plusieurs jours sans doses l'avaient rendu complètement fou. Il n'avait même pas pu tenir avec un petit médicament de rien du tout, c'est donc sur ses nerfs que tout avait reposé.

Il s'impressionnait de ce self-control, vraiment.

Lorsqu'il pensait à ses nerfs d'acier, ses rélexions dérivaient toujours vers ceux de Mathieu. Cela faisait des années qu'il était "malade", que ces voix étaient invivables pour lui, que... Ouais, il pouvait le dire, sa vie était à chier. Il se demandait s'il avait déjà songé à se foutre en l'air. Lorsque l'on est désespéré, après tout, on a des idées incongrues qui nous traversent l'esprit, comme celle de se suicider, par exemple.

Le concept de suicide est tellement égoïste, lorsqu'on y pensait bien. notre vie ne nous plaît pas, alors on s'en va sans laisser un mot ou dire au revoir, délaissant des dizaines de personnes en pleurs derrière.

Hm. Il réflechissait trop. Il ferait mieux d'aller dormir.

* * *

 _T'es qu'une merde._

"Je sais."

 _Tu mérites de crever, raclure._

"Je sais."

 _Tu me fais honte._

"Ta gueule."

Mathieu soupira, ne prenant même plus la peine d'essayer de faire taire cette voix. Il avait remarqué qu'elle se manifestait de plus en plus souvent qu'avant, qu'elle pouvait désormais décider de sa gestuelle et de ses envies. Elle devenait trop envahissante, il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse.  
Il aurait dû écouter les médecins lorsqu'il était petit.

Mais comment fuir ce que l'on ne voit pas ? De toute évidence, cette... "Entité" -si l'on pouvait la nommer ainsi- était liée à l'adolescent. Comment faire en sorte qu'elle s'en aille ?

Aucun moyen. Il était condamné à rester avec elle jusqu'à sa putain de mort.

 _Arrête de chialer, tu me fais pitié._

"Laisse-moi tranquille, j'a aucun ordre à recevoir de toi."

 _Oh que si. Tu m'appartiens, ne l'oublie pas. Je t'insulterai, t'humilierai jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus. Ou que ce soit un autre membre de ta famille qui clamse avant toi, au choix._

"Arrête."

Eux aussi, j'adore les voir souffrir et pleurer comme des merdes... Tiens, à ce propos, t'avais pas vu que le sale mioche s'était encore taillé les bras comme un con ?

Mathieu plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles, beuglant à cette voix d'arrêter de lui balancer des horreurs pareilles. Il n'en pouvait plus de devoir supporter sa présence plus qu'il ne la tolérait, de devoir faire semblant pour n'inquiéter personne, en particulier sa mère...  
Sa mère qui avait toujours refusé de croire qu'une petite voix pouvait prendre le contrôle de son mental... Sa mère qui croyait toujours en un avenir radieux pour son petit garçon... Sa mère qui l'avait emmené voir mille et un psychiatres lorsqu'il était petit...

Sa mère. Aveugle et pleine d'un espoir déjà mort depuis longtemps. Qui, paradoxalement, ne voulait rien savoir de ses problèmes mais continuait tout de même de s'inquiéter.

"Mathieu ?" Résonna une voix rauque à l'encadrement de la porte.

Le susnommé se redressa sur son matelas en soupirant, tombant sur son frère aîné.

"Je t'ai entendu crier.

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé.

-Non, ce n'est pas le cas, j'étais juste inquiet.

-Y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, merci."

L'écrivain fronça les sourcils à l'intonation autoritaire et froide de son cadet. Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit au bord de son matelas sans constater d'opposition en particulier. Il se permit de le prendre dans ses bras.

"Encore lui, pas vrai ?

-...

-Tu sais, tu peux m'en parler, je ne suis pas comme Maman.

-Je...

-Hm ?

-J'en peux plus..."

Le junkie se contenta de resserrer l'étreinte entre lui et son interlocuteur, sentait sa voix trembloter légèrement. Les mains du plus jeune virent s'agripper à son dos. Il se tut, l'invitant à parler à sa guise.

"J'arrive plus à le supporter... Ca fait des années qu'il est là pourtant, je devrais me faire à sa présence... Mais il est de plus en plus violent, j'arrive plus à le contrôler... Je sais plus comment faire... Je... Je suis perdu...

-Là, calme-toi, Mathieu, murmura le plus vieux en lui caressant la tête. Tant que je serai là, il ne pourra rien t'arriver.

-C'est promis ? Hein...?

-Juré sur tout ce que j'ai de plus sacré."

Un sanglot mêlé à un soupir de soulagement de la part du jeune homme lui échappa. Il releva la tête, sentant un baiser affectueux sur le haut de son crâne.

"Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... tout ce que j'ai dit, je le pensais pas. Je suis vraiment trop con.

-Tais-toi, tu n'es pas stupide. Dors, maintenant, je vais rester là.

-Tu bougeras pas, hein ?

-Mais non."

Mathieu, soulagé, daigna enfin se séparer de son aîné et s'allongea sous les couvertures, suivi du concerné.

Bordel, qu'il était inutile. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour remédier à la maladie de son petit frère. Il était juste contraint de le voir souffrir, comme spectateur d'une scène de théâtre. Mais actuellement, la seule envie qu'il avait était de tout arrêter, de aire partir les acteurs et de tirer les rideaux.

Il détestait ça.


	12. CHP 11 - Wrong Place

_Eh, eh, EH COPAIN_  
 _LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE DE TELL ME WHY EST LÀ_

 _Je suis contente de pouvoir le sortir, après plus de deux semaines à être bloquée au même endroit... Je suis heureuse :D_

 _Merci tout d'abord à vous ; on est a plus de 2,000 views ! Je suis contente de cette Fanfiction, particulièrement de ce chapitre (celui-là et celui de la mort du Prof, aussi... Je suis un monstre), so merci à vous et de vous y intéresser !_  
 _Btw, c'est bientôt la fin de cette Fanfic, mais Gertrude m'a soufflé l'idée d'ajouter des chapitres "bonus", sur des anecdotes, des textes un peu + drôles, etc... Enfin, vous verrez une fois que ça arrivera ^^_

 _En parlant de Gertrude, merci à toi de m'avoir corrigée, jtm bb_

 _Et maintenant, enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Les vacances de Février s'étaient achevées paisiblement, au grand désespoir du benjamin de la famille Sommet. Il savait à quel point les rumeurs et autres ragots en tous genres étaient adorés par les élèves, ces derniers ne s'alimentant que de cela pour avoir une vie un minimum palpitante. Mais il détestait que ce soit un prétexte pour que l'on se moque de lui et de sa fratrie.

"Eh, t'es au courant ?

-Quoi ?

-Son frère est mort.

-Ah ah ! Lequel, cette fois ?

-Arrête, c'est vraiment pas cool pour lui."

Le jeune geek faisait mine de ne rien entendre et continuait de traverser la cour, soutenant les regards infâmes des élèves, ou parfois ceux compatissants des autres. Il aurait fallu être compatissant dès le début pour être crédible, pas attendre que toute sa famille tombe comme des mouches.  
Bande de connards hypocrites.

Mais alors qu'il ne regardait pas devant lui, il bouscula un autre élève, un peu plus grand que lui. Oh merde, il ne manquait plus que ça, vraiment...

"Eh ! Tu peux pas faire attention, morveux ?!"

Il détestait cette insulte encore plus que les autres. Cela lui rappelait à quel point il était faible, fragile, petit... Alors qu'il était très certainement plus âgé que cet idiot le dépassant d'une tête.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser piteusement, voulant s'enfuir au plus vite, une remarque attira son attention.

"Dis, c'est pas le morveux qui a perdu son frère, y a pas longtemps ?

-Ouais, c'est ce sale dépressif, ça.

-Alors tapette, comment tu vis ça ?" Lui cracha l'élève qu'il avait percuté en rigolant.

Les ongles du gamin se plantèrent dans la paume de sa main, tandis qu'il baissa la tête et essayait de s'échapper en s'écartant du groupe. Mais l'un des élèves lui attrapa le bras pour l'inciter à rester, le faisant grimacer sous sa forte poigne.

"Ta mère t'as jamais appris la politesse, sale mioche ?

-L-Lâchez-moi...

-Oh, mais on fait que de discuter, se moqua une des filles. On fait rien de mal !"

Le jeune gamer se retira de l'emprise de son bourreau d'un coup d'épaule, tandis qu'il lui jeta un regard noir.

"Tu sais quoi ? C'est bien fait pour ta gueule ce qu'il t'arrive, t'es qu'un sale petit con qui aurait dû crever dès la naissance. Et tes frangins sont pas mieux, de toute façon."

Les yeux du concerné s'écarquillèrent de stupeur à cette phrase, alors qu'il sentait un sentiment l'envahir, un sentiment qu'il n'avait que très peu connu jusqu'à maintenant. Une sorte d'envie de meurtre mêlée à celle de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.  
Un sentiment de rage profonde, peut-être ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait se venger. Maintenant. Il sentait qu'il le devait.

Il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire que son poing partit presque immédiatement vers le visage de l'adolescent qui avait fait cette remarque. De plus, avec une force qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné de sa part. Le concerné se tint le nez en gémissant et grognant de douleur, alertant ses amis.  
Lui, le "sale dépressif" de son collège, osait se rebeller face à ses bourreaux.  
Et putain, ça faisait du bien.

Le geek ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, il était prêt à en découdre face à cet enfoiré. En réalité, il était même prêt à tabasser tous ceux qui le harcelaient, l'insultaient, l'humiliaient. Il ne souhaitait que cela.

"T'es malade ou quoi, espèce de connard ?!" S'exclama l'élève, du sang s'écoulant de son nez.

Ne faisant même plus attention à ses remarques, ou aux quelques personnes curieuses s'étant regroupées autour de lui, il fonça sur son bourreau et le poussa sur les épaules pour le faire tomber par terre. Toujours avec cette force -sûrement dûe à la haine et l'adrénaline-, il se jeta sur lui et commença à recouvrir son corps de coups de poings, le maintenant par les pans de sa veste.

Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il lui arrivait. Etait-ce vraiment lui, cette personne qui avait inversée les rôles de la victime et du tourmenteur ? Etait-ce vraiment lui, cette personne qui en malmenait une autre, qui réalisait ce qu'il détestait le plus ? Pendant quatre ans on l'avait violenté verbalement ou physiquement, il était détruit, perdu... Et il faisait la même chose, aujourd'hui ?

Il n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal.

Il ne sortit de son étrange «transe» que lorsqu'un surveillant l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt pour le faire lâcher prise. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit le visage ensanglanté de celui qui l'avait martyrisé, ou bien le cercle d'élèves qui l'encourageait à poursuivre le combat, les mains levées en l'air.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris...?

* * *

C'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il aurait dû faire.  
Le benjamin était tapi au fond de la voiture, ses mains posées sur ses genoux, et la tête honteusement baissée. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de ses parents qui étaient venus le chercher au collège.

Trois jours. Il avait été exclu trois putain de jours, tout ça pour s'être vengé, pour venger l'honneur de ses frères. À sa manière. De toute façon, pourquoi changer ? C'était toujours lui qui prenait, même lorsqu'il n'était rempli que de bonnes intentions. Il aurait voulu s'expliquer, expliquer le pourquoi du comment, expliquer son attitude, mais cela aurait impliqué également de tout leur dire concernant son harcèlement.  
Et ça, il n'en était pas question.

"Merci beaucoup de nous avoir démontré ton comportement exemplaire, ironisa son père en se garant tout près de la maison. Je suis ravi de voir à quel point tu es sage et studieux en cours.

-Mais papa...

-Tais-toi, je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses !"

Alors que les deux hommes sortaient de la voiture, suivi de la mère, cette dernière s'approcha de son mari et l'attrapa par le bras.

"Chéri, lui murmura-t-elle, c'est inutile de l'enfoncer davantage, tu vois bien qu'il s'en veut, calme-toi !"

Son interlocuteur ne répondit rien et se contenta de rentrer dans la maison. La jeune femme soupira et s'approcha de son fils qu'elle prit tendrement dans ses bras.

"Mon grand, je ne t'en veux pas de t'être battu. Venant de toi, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison, et je ne t'oblige pas à m'en parler. Même si je n'approuve pas ce que tu as fait...

-Mais... Et papa... Papa m'en veut... Dit-il en commençant à sangloter.

-Tu connais ton père... Il finira par se calmer, le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Allez, c'est fini."

Elle laissa sa progéniture se réfugier à l'intérieur, tandis qu'elle récupéra son sac à main à l'intérieur de la voiture. Sa main, elle, plongea dans la poche de sa veste.  
Tiens ? Elle était pourtant persuadée d'y avoir laissé son portefeuille...

* * *

"File-moi ce que t'as, je t'en supplie...

-Mec, je t'ai déjà passé le minimum l'autre jour, tu penses pas que-

-Ta gueule Yann, t'as pas de conseils à me donner. Contentes-toi de me passer ce que t'as sur toi.

-Je suis ton pote avant tout, tu sais ?"

Malgré tout, le dénommé Yann soupira et céda ce qu'il avait au plus âgé des Sommet. Bien qu'il s'inquiétait sévèrement de l'état de son ami, il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de refuser la liasse de billets qu'il agitait nonchalamment sous ses yeux...

"Où t'as eu tout cet argent ?

-Prends-le simplement, et arrête de me poser des questions, t'es lourd, lui ordonna-t-il en saisissant le nouveau sachet. Moi aussi je pourrais essayer de te mettre mal à l'aise en t'emmerdant comme tu le fais, alors évite de la ramener.

-Ah oui, et comment ?

-Je ne sais pas... Par exemple, en te demandant pourquoi je t'ai surpris en train de te taper mon frère aîné dans les chiottes du lycée il y a trois mois, non ?"

L'intéressé se mit à rougir furieusement à ce souvenir, d'autant plus qu'ils se pensait seul à ce moment-là. Certes, il y avait des endroits plus "romantiques" que des toilettes pour se donner corps et âme à son bien-aimé, et Dieu seul sait quelles possibilités ils avaient à ce moment-là. Mais tout été allé si précipité avec son beau scientifique...  
Scientifique qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais, désormais.

Enfin, il avait le culot de le considérer comme son unique amour, mais il se doutait bien que leur relation ne serait pas allée plus loin qu'une pauvre baise entre deux cours de chimie. Il n'avait jamais mérité son attention, de toute façon.

"Ca ne te regarde pas...

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Très bien t'a gagné, va-t'en, grogna Yann en tentant de réprimer les larmes qui chatouillaient ses yeux. Je ne veux plus te voir."

Satisfait, le junkie glissa le précieux sachet dans la poche de son sac et s'éloigna jusqu'à chez lui, observant son ami partir dans la direction opposée, les billets en poche.  
Il ne laisserait plus personne y toucher, pas même Mathieu.

Surtout pas Mathieu.

* * *

"Mathieu... Mathieu !"

L'interpellé se réveilla en sursaut tout en se frottant paresseusement les yeux. Un baîllement exténué lui échappa, et il put reconnaître la voix de son plus jeune frère.

"Ah... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

-J-Je peux dormir avec toi ? S'il te plaît... J'aime pas rester seul..."

Soupirant un peu, l'adolescent s'éloigna du milieu du matelas et écarta les pans de la couverture pour laisser son petit frère s'installer à son aise. Il l'entendit soupirer de bonheur, avant de sentir sa main être saisie et serrée contre celui qui l'avait réquisitionnée.

"J'ai peur... Mathieu...

-Hm ? Peur de quoi, tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

-Pas vraiment."

Intrigué, il se permit d'allumer sa lampe de chevet, découvrant le visage baigné de larmes du collégien. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état ? Il savait qu'il était hypersensible, mais il y avait quelque chose de... De différent. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi, en revanche.

"J'ai juste peur de mourir."

Le regard de Mathieu s'attrista soudainement. Il détestait- non, il haïssait plus que tout voir l'un des membres de sa famille dans cette posture, si faible et pessimiste... Le plus jeune en particulier.  
Sa main, toujours posée sur la sienne, remonta doucement vers sa joue.

"T'as pas à avoir peur de ça, mon grand. Tant que je serai là, rien ne t'arrivera.

-Tu... Tu me le promets ?

-C'est juré."

Le geek sourit et vint se blottir contre son interlocuteur qui l'accueillit avec plaisir dans ses bras.

"Merci mille fois, Mathieu... Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Allez, dors maintenant, ok ?" Lui demanda-t-il en éteignant la petite lampe.

Les yeux du gamin se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, emporté par la fatigue et la tristesse de ces dernières semaines. Il était si bien avec son aîné, il aurait pu rester des heures avec lui sans bouger, juste à l'étreindre et se laisser bercer. C'était agréable.

"Juste pour savoir, dit Mathieu, le ton un peu plus bas, pourquoi tu t'es fait exclure du collège ?"

Silence.

"Eh ? Tu dors ?

-..."

Le lycéen soupira mais n'insista pas, préférant plutôt s'abandonner à son tour aux bras de Morphée.

* * *

Des milliards de mots tournoyaient dans sa tête, dansaient devant ses yeux, mais il ne savait ni comment les écrire, ni dans quel ordre. Il voulait juste y noter... Pour le plaisir de les écrire. Peut-être pourrait-il s'essayer à ces fameux textes "automatiques" dont il avait entendu parler...?

Il sentait son bras douloureusement compressé par le garrot, alors que l'aiguille piquait et chatouillait sa peau déjà bien endolorie. Il ne se sentait bien que lorsque le liquide s'injectait dans son corps, se mêlait à son sang, qu'il prenait possession de tout son être. C'était si bon de se laisser tomber dans les bras de sa meilleure amie... Probablement celle qui le comprenait le mieux.

Une fois la dernière seringue utilisée et jetée -soit le surplus qu'il avait pu utiliser avec l'argent de sa mère, il saisit un joint qu'il réussit à rouler avec toutes les peines du monde, le glissa entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. Bon Dieu, mais quand les tremblements de ses mains allaient cesser ?!

Il réalisait à quel point il avait été un enfoiré égoïste avec Yann. Il savait qu'il aurait dû l'écouter.  
Il savait qu'il aurait dû faire un meilleur frère, un meilleur fils...

Il savait tout cela. Mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, il ne pouvait plus.

Un sourire triste s'afficha sur son visage. C'était tout de même ridicule d'être aussi inutile... Ou alors était-ce la drogue qui le faisait se dévaloriser à ce point ?  
Comme s'il avait une opinion favorable de lui-même en temps normal...  
Il saisit une feuille au hasard, un stylo et y inscrit quelques mots avant d'y reposer sur son bureau. Il écrasa son joint dans le cendrier, joint malgré tout à peine entamé.

Il se sentait suffoquer. Comme si, tout d'un coup il était devenu claustrophobe. Les murs semblaient se rapprocher dangeureusement de lui.

À l'instar de ses mains, plus tôt, tout son corps entier se mit à trembler. De froid ?

Non. D'appréhension ?

Très certainement.

Sans vraiment le réaliser, il flancha et tomba sur le sol, sa tête percutant le bord de son lit Il fut sonné quelques instants, ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment sa réflexion.

Sa respiration se bloquait de plus en plus souvent et longtemps; la panique, sans doute, mais il y avait autre chose...

Alors que des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, son corps entier fut pris de violentes et incontrôlables convulsions. son coeur battait à toute vitesse, ses mains agrippaient ce qu'elles pouvaient, mais ne rencontraient que le parquet dur et froid.

L'odeur de ce maudit bédot se consumant encore dans le cendrier s'inflitrait dans ses narines, ne l'aidant sûrement pas pour respirer convenablement.

Un second sourire étendit ses lèvres, crispé.

Et c'est là qu'il comprit.

Qu'il comprit que cela ne servait plus à rien de lutter.

C'était futile de fuir ce qu'il nous attendait, alors qu'au fond, on le méritait amplement.

Alors oui, il souriait.

S'il devait crever par sa faute, autant crever avec le sourire.

On lui avait toujours dit qu'il était plus beau lorsqu'il souriait.


	13. CHP 12 - Dance Of Death

_Yo ! Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre de Tell Me Why et, je ne vous le cache pas, très certainement le dernier. Le prochain à arriver sera donc l'épilogue (Genius)._  
 _Ca me fait un peu mal au cœur de finir cette Fanfic... Comme toutes celles dans laquelle je m'investis à fond, je suppose ? Mais d'un autre côté, c'est vrai que c'est un sacré boulot, et le voir prendre fin me soulage et me rend fière._  
 _Merci pour tous vos avis, vos critiques, votre patience (et merci pour vos larmes, c'est mon nectar préféré)._

 _Merci à Gertrude, qui a la gentillesse de supporter mes bêtises et de me relire._

 _Et merci à toi. Oui, toi, derrière ton écran. Je ne te connais peut-être pas, mais je t'aime et te fais un gros câlin._

 _Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

"T'avais pas le droit de nous abandonner."

Silence. Pensant, oppressant.

"Qu'Est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant, hein ?"

Ils étaient juste deux, comme seuls au monde.

Le geek de la famille sourit tristement.

"T'avas pas le droit, répétait-il, le ton plus las. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

Quelle question idiote. Il le savait très bien, l'explication était tout à fait plausible ; il n'avait pas été un bon petit frère pour lui, et il avait voulu en finir en vitesse plutôt que de devoir le supporter plus longtemps. Compréhensible. Il aurait fait pareil à sa place, si pas pire.  
Le benjamin ne retenait même plus ses sanglots. Ses larmes se déversaient sur ses joues rouges avant d'atterrir sur le corps inanimé du plus âgé, mouillant ses clavicules et son t-shirt.

C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute, et ce, depuis le début. Il n'avait rien fait. Il s'était contenté de laisser les membres de sa famille mourir un à un sous ses yeux. Il en était responsable d'une certaine manière.  
Mais d'un autre côté, aurait il vraiment pu changer les choses ? Lui, l'éternel gamin stupide et timide ?  
Il ne cessait de se maudire, de se haïr, de se traiter de tous les noms possibles.

Tout en redoublant de pleurs, il écarta doucement les bras du cadavre afin de s'installer dedans. Il ne voulait plus bouger, ne plus parler, ne plus rien faire. Comme lui. Cette sensation de vide dans son esprit en devenait presque délectable.  
À quoi bon s'entêter de vivre si plus rien n'était là pour nous faire tenir debout ?  
Pourtant, il n'y a pas si longtemps, sa famille était heureuse... Enfin, il le supposait. Mais en tout cas, lui, il aimait ses frères, sa sœur, ses parents plus que tout au monde. Et on avait fini par les lui arracher de manière brutale et inattendue.

Y avait-il une raison à cela ? Y avait-il une fin à cet Enfer ? En tout cas, il le souhaitait plus que tout au monde. Il ne voulait plus souffrir inutilement.

Que Dieu aille se faire foutre.

"Fiston... Fit une voix douce à l'encadrement de la porte. On doit y aller. Laisse-le.

-Mais maman...

-S'il te plaît, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont..."

Le mioche n'insista pas, n'osant même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel était sa mère. Elle, ce n'était pas ses frères ou sa sœur qu'elle avait perdue ; c'était avant tout ses enfants, la chair de sa chair.  
Il se releva donc du parquet gondolé tout en s'extirpant des bras du cadavre pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer sa génitrice contre lui, très fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'imaginait même pas toute la peine qu'elle devait endurer... Et elle continuait de lui montrer une image forte malgré tout.  
Il avait la meilleure mère au monde.

"Je t'aime, maman...

-Je t'aime aussi, mon fils. Va... Va rejoindre ton père vers la voiture, tu veux ?"

Acquiesçant, il s'éloigna de la pièce pour sortir de la maison, accordant une dernière œillade à son défunt frère. Il eut juste le temps de voir la jeune femme s'écrouler à genoux, face à lui, essayant de ravaler ses larmes.

* * *

Quatre. Quatre putain de morts.

Mathieu en devenait peu à peu fou.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Et puis, de toute façon, que pouvait-il faire à part voir sa famille se décomposer sans qu'il ne puisse réagir ?

Décidément rien.

Sa main tremblante serrait contre lui la feuille sur laquelle étaient inscrits les derniers mots de son frère. "Vivez heureux ensemble." Juste ça.  
Vivez heureux ensemble, hein ? Mais comment être heureux lorsque la moitié de notre famille venait de trépasser ? Comment vivre ensemble si l'on ne pouvait se sentir plus seul et abandonné qu'à l'accoutumée, encore ? Sa bonté d'âme le rendait si aveugle que cela ?

Soit. Si c'était là sa seule demande avant de mourir, qu'elle soit exaucée. Il ferait tout pour.

Mathieu déposa délicatement la précieuse feuille sur sa table de nuit, avant de lâcher un profond soupir. Les scènes de l'enterrement de la veille se jouaient en boucle dans son esprit, comme un film qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de visionner et de re-visionner encore.  
Et il n'en pouvait plus.  
Etrangement, la voix qui hantait son esprit et qui était à l'origine de ses incessantes migraines ne le dérangeait pas. Ou du moins, peut-être avait-il appris à l'ignorer avec le temps. En tout cas, cela faisait du bien d'avoir la paix. De ne penser à rien... De se sentir exister, tout simplement.  
Et Dieu seul savait à quel point il avait besoin de tout cela... Oui. C'était tout ce dont il avait toujours eu besoin. Qu'on le laisse tranquille... Juste un moment. Pour réfléchir et se reposer.

Parfait.

La fatigue l'emportant, il sentit ses paupières se refermer lentement, brouillant sa vision et ses pensées. Tout devenait si flou... Il sentit comme une douce et familière chaleur envelopper son être, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il aurait voulu crever, là, tout de suite. Ouais, crever de chagrin.

Quelle belle mort.

/\

 _Mathieu sentit un bras se poser sur ses épaules, doucement, l'attirant contre son frère aîné. Il se surpris à sourire, voire apprécier l'étreinte. Etreinte assez étonnante de sa part lorsqu'on y pensait, depuis quand aimait-il le contact ? Il ne faisait que le supporter, d'ordinaire._

 _"Tu vois, là ? Dit le plus âgé des Sommet en pointant son doigt vers le ciel. C'est ça, les étoiles. C'est les petits points qui brillent là-haut. C'est beau, hein ?"_

 _Le cadet était encore plus jeune à ce moment-là. Six ans à peu près, et encore. Il était très curieux et intéressé, pour le plus grand bonheur du second, âgé d'environ une dizaine d'années.  
Le concerné adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses et les faire partager aux autres. Enfin, ses cadets étaient tournés vers bien d'autres choses que la science et l'astronomie qu'ils trouvaient ennuyeux, à l'exception de Mathieu. Malgré son jeune âge, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter le plus vieux parler pendant des heures, absorbant la moindre de ses phrases, le moindre de ses mots à la virgule près. Et, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, son talent d'orateur suffisait à le captiver. Il était fait pour être un grand professeur, c'était certain.  
_

 _"Et ça sert à quoi, les étoiles ?_

 _-À rien de particulier, que je sache... Mais il en faut bien, sinon qu'Est-ce qu'on regarderait, la nuit ?"_

 _Les deux frères se mirent à rire doucement, et Mathieu se permit même de se blottir davantage contre lui. Autant profiter du fait qu'il ne le repousse pas comme il ai l'habitude de le faire si souvent._

 _"Un jour, j'irai sur les étoiles, murmura l'aîné._

 _-A-Ah ouais ?_

 _-Ouais. Je suis persuadé que je peux y arriver." Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du petit garçon et tourna son visage vers lui. "Tu m'aideras à y aller, un de ces jours ?_

 _-Je... Je sais pas..."_

 _Mathieu semblait soudain à la fois très gêné et triste. Il baissa piteusement la tête, comme s'il avait été pris à faire une bêtise._

 _"Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a, petit Mathieu ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'as blessé ?_

 _-C'est juste que... Maman m'a dit que c'était vers les étoiles qu'il y avait le Paradis. Et si tu vas au Paradis... Ca veut dire que tu vas mourir. Et je veux pas que tu meurs, moi !"_

 _Il se mit à éclater en sanglots devant son frère, ce dernier dépité. Comment lui dire avec des mots simples qu'il ne croyait pas en Dieu, mais faisait des efforts juste pour contenter sa mère ? Il était bien trop jeune pour comprendre cela. Puis surtout, il n'imaginait même pas s'il allait le répéter à la principale concernée, elle qui était si à cheval sur ses principes religieux... Principes qu'il trouvait si stupide. Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas contester l'autorité de ses parents, supposait-il, surtout à son âge._

 _"Eh, calme-toi, je disais ça pour rigoler._

 _-C'est vrai ? T'iras pas vers les étoiles, hein ?_

 _-Mais non. Allez, arrête de pleurer, t'as pas à t'inquiéter."_

 _Mathieu se jeta dans les bras du plus grand, soulagé de cette promesse, séchant rapidement ses larmes._

 _Il se sentait si bien, contre lui... Il avait une sorte de sensation de sécurité. Avec lui, il n'avait peur de rien et était prêt à braver n'importe quels dangers. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à craindre._

 _Il sourit tout en se laissant emporter par la fatigue._

 _Oui, rien à craindre. Tant qu'il serait là._

/

Mathieu se réveilla presque en sursaut, les yeux grand ouverts, sentant son visage trempé de larmes.

Un rire empreint d'une douleur sans nom lui échappa. Ce souvenir avait l'air si... Si réel. Il sentait encore les bras protecteurs de son aîné autour de lui, il entendait encore sa voix rassurer son ancien lui, enfant, ses yeux pleins d'espoir rivés vers le ciel parsemé d'étoiles.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était de sa faute s'il n'avait pas osé réaliser son rêve, s'il avait préféré se tourner vers quelque chose de différent. Tout cela à cause de sa naïveté enfantine, et de son aveuglement. Et un peu à cause de sa mère aussi, pensait-il.

L'adolescent se leva de son lit avec toutes les peines du monde, et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Son regard se posa sur le ciel qui s'assombrissait peu à peu. Tiens ? Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il était certain qu'il faisait jour en se laissant aller dans les bras de Morphée...

Peu importe.

Parmi les nuages, il commençait à distinguer quelques points brillants sur le plafond céleste. Cela le fit sourire légèrement.

Finalement, il avait réussi à aller visiter les étoiles.

* * *

Deux petits mois s'écoulèrent depuis. La vision du dernier enterrement restait des les mémoires de tout les Sommet, mais personne n'osait en parler. Si l'on ne pouvait oublier la mort de l'un de ses proches, autant essayer de tourner la page, même si c'était quelque chose de difficile à effectuer.

Mathieu, quant à lui, cherchait son petit frère de partout dans la maison. Habituellement dans sa chambre, celle-ci était vide de toute présence, ce qui l'avait étonné dans un premier temps. Puis ses parents n'étant pas là, il s'est dit qu'il était certainement parti faire un tour dehors. Il aurait au moins pu le prévenir avant de s'évaporer comme par magie... Quel idiot !  
Le schizophrène se rendit donc hors de la maison, se dirigeant à l'intérieur du jardin. Enfin, il osait appeler ça un jardin, mais c'était, en réalité, un bête morceau de terrain avec un grand arbre, le tout entouré d'une barrière. C'était assez petit en soi, mais cela suffisait amplement à la -désormais- petite famille.

Mais il avait beau l'appeler, élever la voix, le supplier, tout ce qu'il entendit était le bruit du vent et les corbeaux croassant plus loin. À peine flippant.  
Il se dépêcha de renter à l'intérieur, refermant soigneusement la porte à clé. Il lui semblait que son côté paranoïaque prenait le dessus, ces derniers temps. Il y avait de quoi.  
La salle de bain... Il n'avait pas pensé à la salle de bain ! Quel idiot ! Il était peut-être parti prendre une douche et s'inquiétait pour rien ! Autant vérifier pour être sûr.  
Il s'empressa donc de se diriger vers la salle d'eau et ouvrit la porte en grand.

Et il fut frappé par l'horreur.

Son petit frère était bien là, allongé dans la baignoire. Ses vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés sur le bord du lavabo, alors que son bras gauche pendait lamentablement dans le vide. Le clapotis de l'eau contre sa peau nue était le seul bruit qui brisait cette pesante atmosphère.

Mais son bras, justement.

Son bras qui était charcuté par la lame de cutter qui traînait au sol.

Son bras meurtri, qui reflétait son état moral.

Son bras abîmé, ensanglanté.

Mathieu aurait voulu crier, se mettre à pleurer, le secouer en espérant qu'il se réveille.

Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge, les larmes restaient bloquées, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids.

Il se contentait de fixer inlassablement le corps inanimé de son frère, son visage qui était si jovial auparavant... Il était devenu maigre et cadavérique. Ses yeux, entrouverts et braqués sur le mur en face de lui, n'avaient plus aucune étincelle de vie.

Un rire nerveux échappa au schizophrène qui baissa piteusement la tête.

Il avait failli à sa promesse.

Tout était de sa faute.

S'il avait été là... Il aurait pu empêcher son jeune frère de mettre fin à ses jours.

Ouais. S'il avait été là.

* * *

"Tu seras mieux loin de la maison pour un petit moment.

-J'ai pas envie, je veux rester avec lui."

Le père de Mathieu soupira tristement, le volant entre les mains, tandis que sa mère restait muette, et regardait le paysage défiler depuis son siège. D'énormes cernes berçaient ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient en désordre. Cette vision fit bizarre au plus jeune ; il avait toujours vu cette femme comme l'incarnation de la perfection, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. La voir si fatiguée, si triste lui serrait littéralement le cœur.

Les doigts de l'adolescent trituraient nerveusement le bas de son t-shirt. La voix dans sa tête se taisait de plus en plus, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais parfois, la nuit, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sursaut, en ayant du mal à respirer, alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui arrivait.  
En réalité, cette voix ne se taisait pas complètement. Quand elle lui parlait lors de ses violentes crises d'angoisse, elle se mettait à fredonner un petit air inventé sur le tas. Parfois, cela le calmait. Parfois non. Mais elle changeait... C'était étrange à dire, lorsqu'il y repensait à deux fois. Comme si c'était une entité avec sa propre volonté. Alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

La voiture des Sommet arriva enfin à destination. Elle s'était arrêtée devant une maison bien plus petite que la leur, plus modeste. Un couple en sortit, d'à peu près du même âge que les parents du jeune garçon. Ce dernier descendit tout en empoignant sa valise.

"Tu vas... Tu vas rester un moment avec tonton et tata, dis la jeune femme à son fils. Tu nous promets de rester sage, hein ?

-Tu sais bien que je les aime pas, maman... Ils me font peur..."

Cette dernière s'accroupit devant Mathieu et le prit dans ses bras tout en se penchant vers son oreille.

"Je sais, murmurait-elle, moi non plus je ne les aime pas. Mais tu sais bien que ce sont les seules personnes capables de t'accueillir. Alors fais-moi plaisir. Tu n'y resteras pas longtemps, promis. F-Fais-le pour tes frères et ta sœur... S'il te plaît...

-Bien." Acquiesça le lycéen tout en ravalant ses larmes.

La plus âgée lui sourit en l'embrassant sur le front en l'étreignant une dernière fois, tandis que son père en fit de même. Ils laissèrent leur progéniture ici, s'inquiétant tout de même, comme tous les parents le feraient. Il se tourna alors vers son oncle et sa tante qui lui sourirent tendrement. Ils le fit rentrer et lui montrèrent sa chambre, aménagée juste à côté de la leur.

Comment tout ceci allait finir ?


End file.
